


Reine du feu et roi de la glace

by Corentin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen n'est pas une reine folle, F/M, Jon Arryn n'est pas main du roi, Jon Arryn vit, Jon Snow est un Targaryen et s'appelle Jaehaerys, Jon et Ned élèvent Dany et Jon à être roi et reine
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corentin/pseuds/Corentin
Summary: Et si Jon Arryn accompagnait Ned Stark à la Tour de la Joie ?Et si Jon Arryn ne devenait jamais main du roi ?Et si Stannis prenait Dragonstone avant la fuite de Viserys et de Daenerys ?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow|Jaehaerys Targayren, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (passé), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue : Le commencement

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue en 282 Ap la Conquête.  
> Ned Stark POV  
> Jon Arryn POV  
> Varys POV  
> Pour plus de notes voir en fin de chapitre,

282 Ap la conquête, 

La rébellion prenait fin, Ned courrait, il fonçait, voulant sortir de la capitale ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste après les divers pillages et viols de l'armée Lannister. Il était énervé, au bout de lui-même, après avoir vu les cadavres ensanglantés de la princesse Elia Martel, et de ses enfants, Rhaenys seulement trois ans poignardée une demi centaine de fois, sans parler de bébé Aegon, sa petite tête écrasée contre un mur, et pour finir la princesse Elia violée et presque coupée en deux. Le reste l'avait déjà révolté mais cela avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. 

\- Ned attend ! Attend ! 

Ned se retourna et vit Jon Arryn avec une poignée d'hommes du Vale. 

\- Tu ne deviens pas la main de Robert ? S'enquiert Ned. 

\- Jamais je ne pourrais le devenir après l'avoir vu rigoler d'amusement devant les corps d'Elia et des enfants royaux. Je vais retourner dans le Val, et toi? 

\- Je vais à Dornes à la Tour de la Joie, d'après de qu'on m'a dit c'est là que ma soeur y est, ensuite je me dirigerai vers Dragonstone. 

\- Pourquoi Dragonstone ? 

\- J'aiderai la reine mère et le prince Viserys à s'enfuir, je ne laisserait pas Robert et les Lannister s'en charger. 

\- C'est compréhensible, je t'accompagne à la Tour de la Joie, ensuite nous verrons pour Dragonstone. 

_Dix jours plus tard,_

Ils parcouraient les déserts de la région de Dornes, leur groupe était constitué de nordistes, et de Valerman. Ils voyaient la Tour de la Joie au loin. 

Jon Arryn, 

Après avoir transpercé Ser Arthur Dayne dans le dos, il accompagnait Ned à l'intérieur de la Tour de la Joie, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre où ils virent une silhouette ensanglanté, c'était Lyanna, la soeur de Ned. Jon frémissait qu'est-ce que Rhaegar Targaryen lui at-il fait? 

\- Lya, mon dieux, qu'est-ce que ce salaud, t'as fait? 

\- Ned, c'est toi? 

\- Oui petite soeur, je suis là. 

\- Ned je suis désolé pour père et Brandon, si j'avais su, j'avais pourtant laissé une lettre. 

\- Quoi que dites-vous? Dit Jon.

\- La rébellion est basée sur un mensonge, Rhaegar ne m'a jamais kidnappé je l'aimais et je suis partis de mon plein gré avec lui, nous nous sommes mariés Ned, j'ai laissé des lettres à Brandon et à Robert, je les ait donné à Petyr Baelish. Maintenant ce n'est plus important, Marya apportez-le. 

Jon vit est arrivé une nourrice, et comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, Rhaegar Targaryen a laissé un héritier en vie, prêt à prendre le trône lorsqu'il aura le bonne âge.

\- Ned c'est mon fils, et celui de Rhaegar, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Elia et à ses enfants, protège-le Ned, si Robert le découvre il le tuera, protège-le, je t'en supplie ! Gémit-elle. 

Jon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un signe tête, c'était vrai Robert et les Lannister tuerait l'enfant immédiatement. 

\- Ned, son nom est .... Jaehaerys.... Targaryen, dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. 

Lyanna Stark, ou plutôt Lyanna des maisons Stark et Targaryen, la louve de Winterfell était morte, vaincu par la fièvre de l'accouchement. 

\- Ned qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On doit à tout prix le cacher, ta soeur avait raison, si Robert apprend il le tuera, il n'a pas levé le petit doigt envers les Lannister pour le meurtre des enfants royaux et de la princesse Elia. 

\- J'ai une idée mais nous devons aller à Starfall, si Ashara est d'accord je vais le passer pour notre fils bâtard, c'est horrible mais on a pas le choix. Nous devons de toute façon y aller pour leur redonner le corps d'Arthur, ainsi que Dawn, ils méritent tous deux d'être ramener et honorer. Répondit Ned. 

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je comprend maintenant pourquoi Rhaegar a laissé trois gardes royaux ici, il voulait protéger Lyanna et leur enfant, en revanche je ne comprends pourquoi il n'a pas fait le nécessaire pour faire sortir Elia et ses enfants de la capitale. Expliqua Jon. 

\- Nous le nous saurons jamais Jon. Termina Ned. 

Après avoir emballé, les affaires se trouvent dans la Tour de la Joie, comme l'épée légendaire Blackfire, le certificat de mariage et des lettres échangées avec Elia, et Maestre Aemon au Mur. Maintenant Ned, Jon Arryn et Howland Reed, les seuls survivants des combats, arrivèrent à Starfall après un long et éprouvant trajet sous la chaleur étouffante du soleil dornish. Ils ont été conduis devant Ashara Dayne, la soeur du défunt garde royal Sir Arthur. 

\- Arthur est mort n'est-ce pas? 

\- Oui Ashara, avec honneur il s'est battus courageusement, et avec férocité. Dit humblement Ned. Nous avons ramené son corps afin de lui donner les funérailles qu'il mérite, ainsi que Dawn, pour la transmettre à son successeur. 

\- Merci Ned, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. 

\- Il y a plus Ashara, savais-tu ou non pour Lyanna et Rhaegar? 

\- Je le savais, ils sont passés et m'ont dit avec Arthur, pourquoi qu'y a-t-il? 

\- Lya est morte Ashara, 

\- Oh non! C'est impossible! Je suis désolé pour toi Ned, d'abord ton père, ton frère aîné et maintenant ta soeur bien-aimée. 

\- EC'est moi qui devrait dire que je suis désolé Ash, je t'ai déshonoré, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. 

\- Tu sais j'étais en colère au début, hors de moi, mais la situation était hors de ton contrôle Ned, qui aurait pu prévoir que le roi fou tuerait ton père et ton frère. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, je sais que s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, nous nous serions probablement mariés. 

\- Nous l'aurions fait, dit Ned, d'un air mélancolique. Maintenant, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, il est trop tard, Lyanna est morte de la fièvre de l'accouchement. 

\- Où est l'enfant? Dit immédiatement Ashara. 

\- Ici dit Ned, il est actuellement nourris par la nourrice. Ash, cet enfant sous sa vraie identité est l'héritier de la dynastie Targaryen, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que si Robert le découvre il le tuera. 

\- Alors tu veux le faire passer pour notre bâtard? Demanda Ashara. 

\- J'aimerai, c'est la seule façon d'expliquer cela, premièrement cela expliquera ses traits doux rappelant les valyriens, de plus cela apaisera certainement ma femme Catelyn, si l'enfant a été constitué avant notre mariage, donc je ne l'ait pas trahit. 

\- Très bien il sera comme mon bâtard, je vais simuler ma mort et partir à Essos Ned, je t'ai aimé, mais il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici, je prends le premier bateau demain à l'aube pour Myr . 

\- Tu es sûr, je peux peut-être ...

\- Non, Ned, c'est ma décision laisse moi m'en aller. Termina Ashara. Tu peux le revendiquer comme notre enfant, créer au tournoi de Harrenhal. 

\- Très bien Ash, fit Ned fatigué et également incapable de se battre avec Ashara, enfin il se tourna pour partir. 

Jon Arryn se sentait désolé pour Ned, ce pauvre garçon, avait tout d'abord enfin vraiment trouvé l'amour et une possible femme, puis tout s'est effondré, sa soeur subitement enlevée, son père et son frère tués, il s'est retrouvé à devoir épouser la fiancé de son frère aîné, et devoir laisser celle qui l'aime loin de lui, au final il perd également sa soeur. Et le prix de tous cela est d'élever le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen. 

_Deux jours plus tard,_

Ned POV, 

Je me dirigeais vers le Donjon Rouge avec Jon Arryn, et Howland Reed, nous étions les seuls à être rentré vivant de l'affrontement de la Tour de la Joie. Alors que nous traversions la ville toujours dans un état déplorable après le passage de l'armée Lannister, nous vîmes alors mon beau père Hoster Tully arrivé au galop visiblement très agité. 

\- Seigneur Stark, seigneur Arryn, dieux soit loué vous arrivez à temps, le seigneur Stannis est arrivé avant que le prince Viserys et la reine-mère n'ait pu s'enfuir, cette dernière était enceinte et est morte peu après avoir accouché d'une petite fille nommée, Daenerys du Typhon de la maison Targaryen, princesse des sept couronnes. J'ai peur que le roi Robert ne les massacre tous les deux, nous devons faire le nécessaire pour au moins sauver la princesse, ce n'est qu'un bébé. 

\- Alors allons-y, dépêchons-nous. Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard! Dit immédiatement Ned. 

Nous nous dirigions vers le Donjon Rouge à toute vitesse avec l'espérance d'arriver avant que Robert ne massacre le prince et la princesse, nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment abritant la salle du trône. 

Après avoir mis pied à terre, nous nous sommes dirigés au pas de course en direction du trône, nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour entendre Robert dire, 

POV extérieur 

\- Sale graine de dragon, je vais exterminer toi et toute ta famille! Prépare toi à mourir! 

\- Robert arrêtez cette folie maintenant! Que faites-vous exactement! Dit Jon avec force. 

\- Ned, Jon vous voilà, je fais justice, ma Lyanna est morte à cause de cette merde de Rhaegar, et ...

\- Arrêtez! N'osez pas utiliser Lyanna pour vos actions, elle ne voudrait rien de cela, elle aurait honte de toi ! Rugit Ned. 

\- Le prince Viserys est un obstacle pour sa grâce, il mourra comme sa soeur. Annonce Tywin Lannister. 

\- Lord Stark, jurez-moi que vous protégerez ma soeur sur votre propre soeur, bredouilla Viserys. 

\- Je fais! Dit Ned avec un fort accent nordique. 

Après cela, Sir Gregor Clegane leva son épée, et s'apprêta à tuer le petit Viserys, qui ferma les yeux avant de dire ses derniers mots, 

\- Soit forte Dany, et n'oublie jamais tu es un dragon quoi qu'il arrive, et rappelle-toi, Valar Morghulis. 

Puis la Montagne abattit le jeune prince d'argent d'un coup sec, Ned était écoeuré par cela, et il vit la Montagne se déplacer vers le petit bébé qu'était la princesse Daenerys. 

\- Stop Clegane, un pas de plus et je vous transperce comme la merde que vous êtes! Dit Sir Barristan. 

\- Alors vous me trahissez déjà Sir Barristan. 

\- Ce n'est pas de la trahison mais de la justice, je suis un chevalier, je défend les innocents avant d'être garde royal! 

\- Robert vous dites que c'est de la justice, cela signifie un procès! 

\- Non pas de procès, la princesse sera exécuter sur ordre du roi! Hurla sauvagement Robert. 

\- Si il y aura un procès, étant donné que la princesse est un nouveau né qui ne peut parler, je demande un procès par combat! Dit Ned Stark avec force. 

\- Il n'en sera rien, Sir Gregor! 

\- Je vous préviens, toucher à un seul cheveux de la princesse, et je déclare le Nord indépendant! Dit Ned avec force. 

\- Il en sera de même pour les Riverlands, annonce Hoster Tully, nous ne nous soumettons pas aux rois qui assassinent des enfants innocents! 

Robert eut un regard avec Tywin et lui fit un geste de la tête, 

\- Très bien seigneur Stark, nous acceptons, le champion de la couronne est Sir Gregor Clegane, dit la Montagne. 

\- Je vais l'affronter maintenant! Dit Ned avec sérieux, en dégainant Ice. 

Le grand mestre Pycelle, se leva et déclara, 

\- Bien, mes seigneurs, mes dames, nous sommes ici, dans une tentative de justice, à la fin de ce procès nous saurons si la princesse Daenerys du Typhon de la maison Targaryen est coupable au nom, nous demandons aux dieux présentent leur jugement par le combat des deux champions en face de nous, Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell et gouverneur du Nord, contre Sir Gregor Clegane. 

\- Que le duel commence! Dit Robert en s'asseyant sur le trône de fer. 

La Montagne s'avança, et fit face à Ned, les deux se regardèrent, au bout de quelques minutes, la Montagne en eut assez et s'avança, et commença à balancer sa lourde épée, sur Ned qui fit un saut de côté et Commença à attaquer la Montagne en tournant autour de lui afin de le fatiguer. Au fil des minutes les mouvements de Sir Gregor était de plus en plus imprécis, chaque coup était moins précis que le précédent. Ned vit une ouverture et n'hésita pas une seconde et la saisit et trancha tout le côté droit du monstre en face de lui, mais il ne peut éviter le point ferme de Clegane qu'il encaissa de plein fouet. 

Il recula et mis plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits et vit juste à temps Clegane charger comme la brute qu'il était, il recommença à éviter et tourner autour de la Montagne et parvint à l'épuiser, alors que Clegane fait le coup de trop , Ned en profite pour le désarmer et lui couper la main gauche avant de plonger son épée dans la gorge de Clegane. 

Clegane s'effondra au sol, et Ned s'avança vers Robert et un Tywin très surpris d'avoir perdu son monstre de compagnie. 

\- J'ai gagné, la princesse Daenerys est déclarée innocente, je me chargerai moi-même de l'élever. 

\- Très bien Ned, mais, je te préviens, un mouvement seul politique de sa part et je la tuerai moi-même avec mon marteau. 

\- Nous sommes d'accord, moi Eddard de la maison Stark, seigneur de Winterfell et gouverneur du Nord prête serment d'allégeance, Robert Baratheon, je vous déclare comme mon roi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Fit Ned, 

\- Lève toi Eddard Stark, mon gouverneur du Nord. 

Jon Arryn et Hoster Tully prêtèrent à leur tour serment à Robert, une fois cela fait, un banquet fut célébré, où Ned dégoûté vit Robert déshonoré Cersei Lannister sa femme et reine en embrassant une autre femme et l'emmena à ses appartements. 

Sur le chemin, il croisa Tywin Lannister, main du roi, Lord de Castral Rock et gouverneur de l'Ouest. 

\- Vous avez tuer un de mes bannerets, Stark. 

\- J'ai vengé la mort d'enfant d'innocent, mais seulement celui qui a fait le geste, celui qui l'a ordonné est toujours en liberté. 

\- C'est une menace, dit Tywin alors que les gardes Lannister serait leur poignet d'épée.

\- Tout comme la vôtre, n'oubliez pas que j'ai été élevé dans le Val, Lord Tywin, je ne suis pas le meilleur dans le grand jeu mais je sais en déceler une menace, bonne nuit Lord Tywin, dit Ned en passant devant Tywin qui se crispa de colère.

Le lendemain une fois midi passé, Ned Stark, Jon Arryn et Hoster Tully partirent en direction du Nord. Le voyage fut éprouvant, mais au bout d'une lune, ils arrivèrent enfin à Riverrun, où Hoster Tully resta.

Alors que Ned repartit vers Winterfell, à sa grande surprise Jon Arryn l'accompagna.

\- Pourquoi montez-vous jusqu'à Winterfell?

\- La situation est précoce, Robert n'est pas intéressé par le fait de régner et vu comme il humilie Cersei, il n'y aucun doute que Tywin Lannister le fera tuer dès qu'ils auront suffisamment d'enfants pour fonder une dynastie solide . Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver Ned.

\- Ah oui mais comment faire? Fit Ned avant de comprendre ce que Jon voulait dire. Tu penses à lui?

\- Oui, en plus maintenant nous avons une reine pour lui, cela reste dans les normes de leur famille. Nous allons les préparer Ned, je viendrai régulièrement durant les prochaines années et ils viendront dans le Val à leurs treize ans, c'est là que tu leur diras la vérité, ils seront assez grand pour comprendre. Je poursuivrai cela et les préparerait à leur rôle, Jaehaerys sera un grand roi, aussi bon et juste que le Conciliateur et mais aussi impitoyable que Aegon le Conquérant envers ses ennemis.

\- D'accord Jon, entendu, mais pour le moment il est Jon Snow mon bâtard fait avant la guerre, si les gens disent que Ashara est la mère ne contredit pas mais n' accepte pas non plus ne réponds rien et ils comprendront. Termina Ned.

\- Nous ferons des plans et préparerons le complot une fois arrivé à Winterfell. 

Ils se séparent pour la nuit sans voir l'enfant tapis dans l'ombre qui se hâta de préparer un corbeau.

POV Varys,

_"pensée de Varys"_

_"Comment j'ai pu en arriver là, tout s'est effondré, la maison Targaryen est décimé, comment la ramener au pouvoir ? Je pourrai aussi tourner mon allégeance envers Robert et les Lannister. Non, non sans les Targaryen je ne serais pas là où je suis mais comment faire Westeros ne suivra jamais une femme, il faudrait qu'elle ramène les dragons à la vie pour avoir une chance."_

Varys était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, à qui il fallait jurer réellement et pour un bon moment. Un petit oiseau arriva avec un corbeau venant des Riverlands. 

> _Le bâtard n'en est pas un, c'est le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark, le père et le fils veulent mettre lui et la princesse d'argent sur le trône de fer._

\- Intéressant murmura Varys, on dirait qu'il faut que je trouve la preuve d'un mariage et son nom, la question est réglé, on dirait que je dois préparer des alliances pour un futur roi, il a déjà le Nord, le Val et par extension les Riverland, la Portée pourrait également tourner Dornes resterait probablement neutre. 

Après cet agréable nouvelle, Varys commença à envoyer des petits oiseaux autour de la Tour de la Joie et à la citadelle pour espérer retrouver une preuve du mariage de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark, ainsi que de la vraie naissance du roi. 


	2. Mensonges et vérités.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Ned  
> POV Jon Arryn  
> POV Catelyn  
> POV Cersei

**POV Ned**

J'étais sur les remparts en train de regarder l'horizon, Jon Arryn l'homme que je considère comme un second père arrivait enfin après une année d'absence, cette année il devait enfin emmener Jon et Daenerys au Val là où il pourrait les élever et leur apprendre la vérité sur l'identité de Jon, et ainsi pouvoir les préparer à devenir les rois et reines qu'ils doivent être. Je voyais enfin la cour du Val arrivé avec Jon Arryn qui s'était placé en premier, un peu plus loin, j'apercevais une voiture contenant très certainement Lysa Arryn et son fils Robin, c'était la première fois qu'il venait tous les deux à Winterfell et si loin dans le Nord. 

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand alors que je descendais afin d'accueillir Jon et sa famille convenablement. 

Les premiers cavaliers entrèrent portant les bannières Arryn, puis Jon entra et sourit immédiatement quand m'aperçu, sourire que je lui rendis, alors que je m'avançais pour remplir les formalités d'une rencontre entre deux seigneurs. 

\- Seigneur Arryn, ravis de vous revoir ici à Winterfell, 

\- Seigneur Stark, tout le bonheur est pour moi, un an déjà, qui l'aurait cru, cela passe si vite. 

\- En effet déjà un an depuis votre dernière visite. Je vois que vous avez amené votre famille, 

\- C'est le cas, Lysa avait envie de revoir sa soeur et je pensais que ce serait bien que Robin rencontre ses cousins, maintenant que nous avons fini avec ses formalités, heureux de te revoir Ned, termina Jon avant de le prendre dans une étreinte. 

\- Ravis aussi Jon, dit Ned avec un sourire. 

\- Catelyn, j'espère que vous et l'enfant allez bien dit Jon en s'approchant, 

\- Mon seigneur, nous allons parfaitement bien, dit Cat avec un petit sourire, 

\- Robb, regarde comment vous avez grandis, vous serez bientôt un homme et aussi fort que ton père, dit Jon en gloussant. 

\- Mon seigneur dit Robb humblement en baissant la tête, 

\- Sansa, toujours aussi belle, dit Jon avec un petit sourire. 

\- Merci mon seigneur dit-elle, en faisant une révérence parfaite, 

\- Vous êtes déjà une vraie petite dame, la plus belle de ce château. 

Ce à quoi Sansa répond par un sourire pincé, ainsi qu'un signe de tête, du coin de l'oeil, Jon vu Cat faire la moue avant de se ressaisir quelques secondes plus tard. 

\- Arya, dit Jon avec un sourire, 

\- Mon seigneur dit-elle, mais en ne faisant aucune référence de dame. 

\- Arya qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne fais la référence que je t'ai apprise? Dit Cat consternée.

\- Jamais, je ne suis pas une dame et je ne le serais jamais, mon seigneur dit Arya en baissant la tête poliment. 

\- Cela ira Cat, dit Jon calmement, avant de sourire à Arya, Bran, dit-il, vous grandissez. 

\- Merci, mon seigneur dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête. 

\- J'espère que vous écoutez votre mère et avez cessé vos acrobaties dit Jon, d'un ton à moitié sérieux, à moitié amusé, connaissant la déjà la réponse. 

\- J'essaye mon seigneur, dit Bran penaud. 

\- Bien dit-il. 

Pendant le temps des salutations, j'aperçut la voiture entrer dans Winterfell, et je vis la porte s'ouvrir et Lady Lysa sortir avec son fils Robin. 

\- Lady Lysa, quelle joie de vous revoir enfin après toutes ces années. Dit humblement Ned.

\- Seigneur Stark, répond Lysa en faisant la référence. Puis-je vous présenter mon fils Robin Arryn. 

\- Ravis de te rencontrer Robin, 

\- Moi ... aussi .. mon sagneur, bredouilla-t-il. 

\- Excusez le il a vraiment dû mal à parler, c'est un garçon spécial, dit Lysa un peu ennuyée. 

\- Nul besoin, ma dame, ce n'est pas grave. 

Une fois les présentations terminées, je vis Cat commencer à emmener Lysa et son fils à l'intérieur, je vis Jon s'approcher de moi, 

\- Ned maintenant que cela est terminé, j'aimerai voir Jon et Daenerys, pourquoi aucun des deux résultats présents, encore Jon je peux comprendre, par son rang, mais Daenerys est tout de même une princesse avec un grand nom, même Theon Greyjoy ta pupille est là, et même les dieux savent à quel point il est peu apprécié ici à Winterfell. 

\- Eh bien pour Jon tu as deviné, Cat ne voulait pas vous humilier avec la présence d'un bâtard. Daenerys c'est compliqué ... 

\- Est-ce que cela a eu avec le fait que lorsque j'ai dit qu'elle était la plus belle jeune fille de Winterfell, Sansa et Cat ont toutes deux plissé des yeux quelques secondes? Le coupa Jon. 

\- Oui c'est le cas, Sansa belle ça c'est sûr, mais Daenerys est une autre forme de la beauté, on entend beaucoup de serviteurs qui chuchotent que Daenerys est née pour être une reine, et qu'elle est une beauté d 'un autre monde. Cela ne plaît ni à Cat ni à Sansa qui est jalouse de Daenerys, c'est arrivé à un tels point que Cat ne lui permet plus de venir aux événements publics, elle a peur que les seigneurs et dames ont trop de vues sur Daenerys et non sur Sansa. 

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu j'avais senti une certaine tension entre les deux au sujet de la beauté mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce quel monte à ce point. Vivement qu'ils viennent avec moi dans le Val, Ned ce soir nous allons annoncer la vérité à Jon, Daenerys, Cat et Robb, ils doivent tous le savoir. Malheureusement Sansa ne me paraît pas suffisant mâture pour obtenir ce secret. 

\- Tu as raison c'est malheureux mais c'est le cas. Termina Ned, je crois que Jon est au terrain d'entraînement, allons-y, je crois que Daenerys est dans sa chambre nous la verrons après. 

Accompagné de Jon, je me dirigea vers le cours d'entraînement. Une fois arrivé, je vis Jon en train de s'entraîner sérieusement contre Ser Rodrick, pas étonnant qu'il arrive à battre Robb sans problème. Alors que les deux enchaînaient les coups je vis Jon réussir à toucher le corps de Ser Rodrick, ce qui pour un garçon de son âge était un exploit. 

\- Bravo Jon, bientôt vous serez capable de me battre, si vous continuez cela, vous pourriez être parmi mes meilleurs guerriers du royaume, dit Ser Rodrick enthousiaste. 

\- Merci Ser Rodrick, dit Jon visiblement heureux. 

\- Félicitation fils, vos talents l'épée à la main sont impressionnants. Dis-je avec un sourire éclatant. 

\- Merci père, mon seigneur, dit Jon, en baissant automatiquement la tête, 

\- Jon, ravis de te revoir, comment vas-tu? 

\- Très bien mon seigneur, un Jon calmement assuré. 

\- Bien, très bien même, j'espère te voir au souper à notre table, à toute l'heure, finit Jon. 

\- Heu oui, mon seigneur, comme il vous plaira, dit Jon incertain après m'avoir regardé. 

Nous quittâmes la cours et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le donjon principal. Une fois à l'intérieur, quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve à toquer à la porte de ma pupille que je considère comme ma propre fille. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et je fus surpris de voir Daenerys complètement désordonnée, les cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux rouges et encore humides de larmes, et surtout ce qui me choqua le plus c'est la vue de sa joue qui était d'une rougeur inquiétante, gâchant son adorable visage. 

\- Seigneur Stark, seigneur Arryn, leur dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant. 

\- Dieux, Daenerys qu'est-ce qui est arrivé et qui t'a frappé, dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme. 

\- Ce n'est rien, personne ne m'a frappée, je suis simplement tombée mon seigneur, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, les yeux baissées. 

\- Dany, je sais que tu me mens, à chaque fois que tu le fais, tu ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux. Dit Ned avec sérieux. Alors je répète, qui a osé de toucher? 

\- Ce n'est rien, répéta obstinément Daenerys, 

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien, j'arrive tu m'ouvres ta porte, avec une joue rouge les cheveux emmêlés comme si quelqu'un avait tiré dessus, et surtout presque en pleurs, peu importe qui l'a fait, c'est inacceptable. Dit Ned avec force. 

\- C'est ..... Lady Stark, elle m'a interdit de venir voir l'arrivée du seigneur Jon Arryn et de sa famille, alors je voulais vous demander la permission, parce que je l'apprécie vraiment, mais elle m'en a empêché et m'a retenu par le bras, quand j'ai pu me dégager, elle m'a tiré les cheveux et ensuite voyant que je débattais toujours, elle m'a giflé, puis m'a traîné jusqu'à à à à 'à la porte, alors que je pleurais de douleur. Mais c'est de ma faute seigneur Stark, je n'aurais pas dû aller contre Lady Stark. Termina Daenerys. 

Je ne me pu m'empêcher de souffler de frustration, Cat est toujours corrigé dès qu'il y avait un problème, ou qu'elle faisait un écart de comportement ou d'humeur, mais là c'était trop, 

\- Jon, serais-tu capable d'allez à tes appartements seuls, j'ai des affaires privées importantes à régler? 

\- Bien sûr Ned, je te verrais au dîner Dany, dit-il avec un petit sourire, avant de se diriger vers ses chambres, 

\- Maintenant viens avec moi dans mon bureau Dany, ce que ma femme t'a fait est inacceptable, tu avais parfaitement le droit d'aller me voir. Dis-je en me déplaçant de la porte. 

Elle me suivit et nous arrivâmes à mon bureau. 

\- Jory! Allez me chercher Lady Stark immédiatement, peu importe si elle est occupée, je veux qu'elle vienne maintenant. Dis-je fermement. 

\- Oui mon seigneur, dit Jory qui se dirigea vers la grande salle. 

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau et une fois tous deux rentrer à l'intérieur, je ferma la porte. Je me dirigea vers ma chaise et m'installa et mis ma tête entre mes mains en attendant Cat, je la retira et releva la tête lorsque j'entendis un sanglot étouffé, je vis alors Daenerys en train de fondre en larmes et de se tenir sa joue rouge. 

\- Oh Dany, ma chérie, viens ici, dis-je en ouvrant mes bras. 

Elle franchit les quelques pas nous séparant, avant de se recroqueviller contre moi, en libérant des larmes et des sanglots visiblement retenu depuis un certain temps. 

\- Dany, ma chérie, ma fille, calme-toi, lui dis-je alors tendrement, en la câlinant doucement.

Après plusieurs minutes de paroles gentilles et de larmes, de sanglots visiblement retenu depuis longtemps, elle parvint enfin à se calmer. 

\- Dany, est-ce que Cat avait déjà porté la main sur toi avant aujourd'hui? 

\- Plusieurs fois, avoua-t-elle après quelques minutes, mais jamais aussi fort aujourd'hui. 

-Je vais m'occuper de cela, elle ne te frappera plus jamais si jamais elle le faisait, tu viens me voir immédiatement, est-ce que tu as compris? 

\- Oui, mon seigneur, 

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu mon seigneur et pas père? 

\- Je ... 

Je leva les yeux et entendit que l'on frappa à la porte, 

**POV Catelyn**

Je frappa à la porte entendit un "entrer" d'un ton très fort et mécontent. 

\- Ah Cat, te voilà, c'est bien tu arrive au bon moment, assied toi, moi dit Ned. 

Je m'avança, je remarqua que Daenerys était là juste à côté de Ned, sa joue encore rouge, on dirait que je l'ait frappé trop fort. 

\- Maintenant, Dany, je réitère ma question, pourquoi depuis un bon moment tu ne m'appelles plus père? 

\- Je ... heu, c'est pour ... Cafouilla Daenerys incapable de l'ancienne phrase. 

\- Parce que ce n'est ni sa place ni son droit! Dis-je avec force. 

\- Pardon ? Dit Ned avec force. Que je sache Daenerys est devenu ma pupille alors qu'elle était bébé, elle fait partie de la meute, c'est ma fille, est-ce clair dit Ned en hurlant. 

\- Tu as tous dis, c'est une pupille, pas ta fille, je ne l'ai pas porté, alors pourquoi l'aimes-tu plus que nos propres filles! Tonnais-je. 

\- J'aime autant Sansa, Arya et Daenerys, aucune n'est au-dessus de l'autre! Répliqua Ned. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, c'est ma fille, elle pourra m'appeler père quand elle le voudra sous mon toi! 

\- Comment peux-tu aimer la fille d'un monstre? Elle est l'incarnation même du péché, ses parents étaient frères et soeurs, elle est une abomination incestueuse! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre!

Je vis alors Daenerys fondre en larmes, et je vis Ned se lever et la serrer fort dans ses bras. 

\- Cat, tu ne lui dira plus jamais cela, est-ce clair! Tonna Ned. 

\- Je lui dirai ce que je voudrais ! 

\- Alors tu ne le fera plus sous le nom de Lady Stark ! Hurla Ned. 

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t ... dis-je abasourdis. Tu serais prêt à détruire notre mariage pour cette pute, qui est un péché, et qui contamine l'esprit de mes filles! 

\- Si tu continues avec tes actions stupides, et que tu ne chnages alors oui, je le ferai!

\- C'est une sorcière, elle ne suit pas la foie des sept et comment peut-elle être aussi belle alors qu'elle est le produit de l'inceste, c'est dû à la sorcellerie, personne n'a le droit d'être aussi belle que ma Sansa. Si tu continues à t'embellir je jure devant les sept que je t'enverrai vivre dans un bordel, c'est là qu'est ta place, espèce de putain de sorcière incestueuse ! 

L'action se produit de manière tellement rapide que je comprends pas dans un premier temps, j'étais tomber par terre, mais je compris rapidement, il m'avait giflé, l'honorable loup tranquille, mon propre mari m'avait frappé. 

\- En 13 ans, malgré les disputes, la froideur et les conflits, je ne t'avais jamais frappé, mais là c'est trop, tu iras transmettre aux serviteurs mes ordres: je veux que tu passes à partir de maintenant toutes tes nuits dans tes appartements. 

\- Tu m'as rencontré de côté ? Demandai-je soudainement attristée.

\- Non, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de réfléchir, et avec ce qui vient de se passer je ne veux pas te voir, maintenant sors d'ici. 

Je sortis, les gardes avaient tout entendu et semblaient scandalisés par mes actions, je me dirigea vers ma servante et lui transmis à contre-coeur les ordres de Ned. 

**POV Ned**

J'étais à bout, en colère, mais je ne faisais rien et ne pensait à rien, je consolais juste Dany qui pleurait dans mes bras, pauvre enfant innocente. 

\- Pourquoi dit-elle cela père? Dit-elle en reniflant. 

\- Elle est jalouse de ta beauté Dany, tout comme Sansa malheureusement. 

\- Vraiment mais pourquoi, Sansa est tout de même très belle non? 

\- Oui, mais pas aussi belle que toi Dany, maintenant, je veux que tu me dises ce que Cat t'as fait pour t'obliger à ne pas m'appeler père? 

\- Eh bien si je ne me comporte pas correctement, elle obligerait les cuisiniers à rendre mes repas trop salé afin qu'ils soient immangeable, mais la plupart savent mieux faire, ils le visent devant elle, mais s'attachent en sorte que je puisse accéder aux cuisines, tout comme Jon d'ailleurs. 

\- Jon? C'est vrai que quand j'y repense lorsqu'il est devant moi en public, il est soumis et ne m'appellent plus père. 

\- C'est le cas, il faudra que vous lui parliez, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. 

\- C'est vrai que j'irai lui parler, mis à part les repas t'a-t-elle fait autre chose? 

\- Pas à moi, malgré sa rancœur, je reste une haute née et une princesse à la naissance, alors non, rien. 

\- Je pense que Jon n'a pas eut cette chance, n'est-ce pas? 

\- Demandez-lui, père, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas sûr de tout savoir moi-même. 

\- Très bien, merci Dany, et n'oublie pas tu es ma fille, va te préparer pour le repas, ces plaisanteries ont assez durées, ce soir tu mangeras à ma table, est-ce clair? 

\- Oui père, dit Dany en souriant légèrement,

Elle sortit et prit la direction de ses appartements. 

Je soupirai après mes découvertes, et je me demande ce que Cat avait fait subir à Jon. 

\- Jory, venez s'il vous plaît, appelais-je d'un fort et dur. 

\- Oui, mon seigneur, dit-il en entrant, 

\- Pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un dans la cours d'entrainement chercher Jon? 

\- Oui mon seigneur, dit Jory en sortant avant de transmettre les ordres. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur toqua à la porte, je dis alors "entrer" et je vis alors que c'était Jon. 

\- Ah Jon, te voilà, assied toi. 

\- Euh oui père, seigneur Stark, dit-il. 

\- Jon tu es mon fils, intim moi père, j'ai parlé à Dany, je connais la vérité sur ce que Cat lui a fait, elle m'a dit que toi aussi, alors tu vas tout me dire, que faisait-elle d'autre que de rendre certains repas immangeable? Pourquoi le faisait-elle juste par jalousie, haine par ta naissance ou autre chose? 

\- Père de quoi parlez-vous? 

\- Dis moi la vérité, s'il te plaît Jon, mon fils. 

\- Très bien père, mais ce ne sera pas facile à entender, dit-il.

\- Vas-y Jon, je veux que tu me dises tous, dis-je finalement.

\- Lady Stark me privait de certains repas, ou les rendait immangeable, le matin lorsque vous n'étiez pas là, elle me privait de déjeuner. A chaque fois que je battais Robb à l'épée, durant les leçons ou autre chose, elle me battait, me privait de repas. De plus je ne veux pas me plaindre mais ma chambre est en dans un état déplorable, de plus à moins qu'ils ne soient déchirés mes vêtements ne devraient jamais changer. Les serviteurs m'ont aidé, mais ils ont certains le faire dans l'ombre de Lady Stark ou alors elle les renvoyait. Obéissaient à ses ordres et certains étaient heureux de le faire. Les cuisiniers essayaient toujours de trouver un moyen de me nourrir, le soir. 

J'étais choqué, j'était consterné, c'était trop, comment je pouvais encore Cat dans les yeux et l'aimer. Cela ne ressemblait à rien avec la femme que j'ai appris à aimer, at-elle même existé ou alors je me suis fait une idée, je fond simplement en larmes. 

\- Père, je m'excuse si j'ai été trop direct, je .... 

\- Oh non, mon fils, je ne te reproche rien, je me blâme de ne pas avoir pris soin de toi, j'aurais dû vérifier il y a bien longtemps, mon fils! Dis-je en me levant et en le prenant dans une étreinte. 

Après quelques minutes de faiblesse, Ned se reprit, et réfléchit rapidement, il se rendit compte que Jon avait toujours évité de lui montrer sa chambre et qu'il ne connaissait même pas son état. Il fallait en avoir le coeur net, tout comme l'état des affaires de Jon. 

\- Jon conduit moi à ta chambre, il faut que je la vois! 

\- Oui père, venez, 

Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les appartements de Jon. 

Une fois arrivé à ces derniers, Jon ouvrit la porte, et je déplaça à l'intérieur: c'était vraiment petit, le lit avait l'air bien moins confortable que le mien, les fourrures réalisées pas aérées, on apercevait même un léger enfoncement dans le matelas, c'était le signe clair que c'était vraiment inconfortable.

\- Dieux Jon, comment peux-tu dormir dans ce lit, cela me semble presque impossible! 

\- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, Lady Stark, nous fait régulièrement à moi et à Dany le coup des repas immangeables, alors nous nous retrouvons régulièrement aux cuisines, les cuisiniers nous donnent quelques chose à manger ou nous laissent quelque chose, et nous allons manger dans les appartements de Dany. Une fois elle a vue l'état de mon lit, et depuis elle refuse catégoriquement de m'y laisser dormir alors je dors régulièrement avec Dany. 

Ned était perplexe, dans un état second, il apprenait information par information, découverte par découverte. 

\- Eh bien, c'est inattendu. 

Je pensa aussitôt, en me disant qu'en fait c'était bien, si tous se passe comme prévu, Jon sera un jour roi et Daenerys sa femme et reine, alors le fait qu'ils soient déjà extrêmement proche n'est pas dérangeant . 

\- Jon, je vais t'offrir des meilleurs chambres, tu es mon fils et tu seras traiter ainsi, je ne prendrait pas non comme réponse, est-ce clair, dis-je avec une voix douce. 

\- Oui père, 

\- Ah et avant que j'oublie terminons cette visite avec tes vêtements, tu veux bien? 

\- Oui, père, dit Jon en se dirigeant vers le seul coffre de sa chambre. 

Il l'ouvrit et je fus horrifié par l'état déplorable des vêtements de Jon, ils étaient tout d'abord peu nombreux, certains dans un état de vente, d'autres trop petits. 

\- C'est vraiment pitoyable, personne ne devrait des vêtements dans un si mauvais état. Je vais devoir te laisser Jon, j'ai des choses très importantes à faire, je t'enverrais un serviteur avec des vêtements convenables, ce soir tu mangeras à ma table avec Jon Arryn, d'accord? 

\- Euh oui père, d'accord, dit Jon avec un petit sourire. 

Une fois la porte fermée, je m'adresse à Jory, et lui demande d'aller rassembler tous les serviteurs les plus hauts dans la hiérarchies. Ce dernier accepta et exécuta les ordres en se retirant. Je me dirigea vers les cuisines, lorsque je franchis les portes, chaque serviteurs s'inclinèrent et arrêtèrent la tâche qu'ils effectuaient. 

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez, j'aimerai discuter avec le chef de cuisine, d'un certain sujets en particulier. 

\- Oui mon seigneur, peut-être voudrez-vous allez dans la salle où les plats reposent pour discuter plus tranquillement? 

\- Très bien, allez-y, montrez le chemin. 

Une fois la porte refermée, je scruta le chef durant un moment, 

\- Saviez-vous oui ou non, que ma femme avait donné des ordres spécifiques afin que Jon et Daenerys aient eu des repas immangeables soit trop salé ou trop épicé?

\- Oui mon seigneur, elle nous l'a ordonné, à chaque fois que sa servante viendrait nous le demander nous devions ajouter du sel et des épices en plus dans les assiettes de votre fils et de Lady Daenerys, mais je trouvais toujours un moyen via un serviteur de leur confier les clés du garde manger, et je leur donnais toujours quelques choses, cela a commencé quand ils avaient seulement sept ans, les pauvres enfants sont venus demandés une miche de pain, ils étaient clairement affamés, à ce moment là je ne le savais pas, c'était un cuisinier seul qui le faisait, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit renvoyé. Lady Stark nous donne des ordres mon seigneur, nous les exécutons, mais tous les serviteurs travaillant à la cuisine savent que généralement il faut préparer ou laisser deux portions de nourritures supplémentaires,

\- Bien, je suis votre seigneur, ma parole est plus forte que Lady Stark, alors vous stoppez immédiatement tous ses ordres stupides, il est hors de questions, que mon fils et ma fille ne sortent une fois de plus affamée de ma table.

\- Ce sera fait mon seigneur.

\- Sinon, savez-vous si parmi les serviteurs du château, certains étaient heureux de faire souffrir mon fils et ma fille?

\- Plusieurs couturières, et servantes, la plupart sont au service de Lady Stark, il y a également tous les septa maudites soit telle avec leurs maudites foies des sept cracha-t-il de dégoût.

\- Bien merci beaucoup pour votre honnêteté, retournez à vos fourneaux maintenant.

\- Bien sûr mon seigneur,

Je me mis en route vers mon bureau où j'ai convoqué, chaque servantes et serviteurs de Catelyn et en se débarrassant de la plupart, au final chaque serviteurs récompensés par ma femme obtenue licenciés et expulsés du château, cela représenta plus d'un tiers des serviteurs. Il faut rapidement les remplacer afin de pouvoir garantir le bon fonctionnement du château. Je me déplaçais vers le solaire de Catelyn, je suis entré sans frapper,

\- Ned, je ... commença-t-elle à bredouiller.

\- Silencieux Catelyn, je ne peux même pas te regarder pour le moment, je t'ai laissé diriger le ménage du château, et de commander chaque serviteurs sans rien dire, ainsi que les cuisine, je pensais que tu serais capable de le faire avec un traitement équitable, mais j'avais tord. Je pensais avoir appris à t'aimer, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, je l'ai adoré mais la femme que j'aimais n'aurais jamais giflé ou insulté une enfant comme tu la fais, et aurait jamais affamé un enfant pour les erreurs de son père. Jon est innocent, c'est moi que tu devrais blâmer pas lui, il n'a jamais demandé à naître et ce n'est pas lui qui m'a forcé à coucher avec une putain durant la guerre, je l'ait fait à mon grand regret. J'ai pris une décision, après avoir accouché en toute sûreté de notre enfant,

\- Alors juste pour ce bâtard et cette petite garce tu détruis notre mariage, dit Catelyn avec fureur.

\- Je ne détruis rien, c'est toi qui l'a détruit à la minute où tu as affamé mon fils et battus ma fille, répliqua Ned.

\- Il fallait bien montrer à ce salaud où est sa place, et apprendre à cette pute aux cheveux argentés le respect et ce qu'elle est! Hurla Catelyn.

J'entendis alors un hoquet venant de la porte pas refermée convenablement, en l'ouvrant je vis Robb choqué par les paroles entendues, il était là depuis un petit moment et avait entendu l'ensemble de leur conversation.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé, comme un fils aime sa mère, malgré que je savais que tu traitais Jon comme de la merde, et encore je ne savais pas tout visiblement. Mais là, c'est trop vous les avez affamés, vous avez frappé Dany, l'avez insulté alors que c'est la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse. Je l'avais trouvé bouleversé, c'était la raison de ma venue. Et maintenant, écoute moi bien, je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment! Tu es toujours ma mère malgré tout, mais père si vous voulez l'envoyer à Riverrun ou où que ce soit d'autres, vous avez mon soutien. Et maintenant mère écoutez! Jon est mon frère et Dany est ma soeur! Je les aime comme cela, et je les veux auprès de moi pour m'aider à diriger Winterfell un jour!

\- Robb, tu dois comprendre, j'ai fait cela pour te protéger, le bâtard au ...

\- Il s'appelle Jon. Hurla Robb. Et il n'essayera jamais de prendre Winterfell, c'est mon frère et il est loyal et honorable même plus que moi, comme l 'est père, il ne prend jamais Winterfell tant qu'un Stark le gouvernera! Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Robb attend ! Dis son père avec force. Jon va avoir la chambre inoccupée et située en face de la tienne, j'aimerai que tu l'aides à s'y installer, de plus cela te dérangerait-il de prêter à Jon des vêtements pour ce soir? A cause de ta mère, il n'en a aucun convenable.

\- Aucun problème père, j'y vais dis Robb en souriant.

Il partit ensuite sans un mot. 

\- Oh et d'ailleurs, tu es toujours Lady Stark mais seulement de nom, tu n'as plus aucun droit dans ce château, et tes maudits septa partent avant la fin de la semaine, si ce sont elles qui apprennent que tous les bâtards sont de natures pervers alors elles n'ont pas leur place ici. 

\- Et l'éducation de Sansa pour les sept? Si elle veut être reine, elle doit suivre les sept. 

\- Sansa sera éduquée comme un enfant du Nord, et non avec tes histoires de chevaliers parfaits, je lui dirait la vérité sur le sud et la capitale, que ce n'est rien d'autre que politique, corruption et manipulation. Finit Ned en sortant, accepter Cat seule et en sanglot. 

Point de vue Jon Arryn, 

Alors que Ned, m'accompagnait avec Robb dans les cryptes, nous arrivâmes devant la statue de Lyanna, la statue était une oeuvre d'art mais ne rendait pas hommage à la beauté de la louve de Winterfell. Alors que nous étions en silence devant, nous entendirent, deux petites voix. 

\- Ici, c'est mon grand-père Rickard Stark, dit Jon à Daenerys à côté. 

\- C'est lui que mon fou de père a brûlé alors qu'il étranglait ton oncle Brandon, alors qu'ils étaient venus réclamés justice pour mon frère qui avait enlevé ta tante et capté violé, dit Daenerys avec émotion. 

\- Daenerys, Jon vous voilà, approchez, dit Ned. 

\- Père pourquoi nous as-tu demandé ici? S'enquiert Robb. 

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, jurez-moi de ne le dire à personne jusqu'au moment venu, sinon nos têtes finiront sur un pic. 

\- Je le jure, dirent Robb, Jon et Daenerys en même temps. 

\- Bien, alors tout a commencé lorsque je suis allé avec Jon Arryn à la Tour de la Joie, après avoir tué les trois gardes royaux gardant la Tour, nous y sommes allés, et nous y avons trouvé Lyanna, et nous avons découvert la vérité , elle n'avait jamais été enlevée, elle s'est enfuis avec lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait, après avoir annulé son mariage avec Elia Martel, le prince Rhaegar a épousé ma soeur. La rébellion a été battis sur un mensonge. Il y a plus, Lyanna est bien morte à la Tour de la Joie, mais pas de viol ou d'une fièvre ordinaire, mais de la fièvre suivant l'accouchement, après sa mort, j'ai ramené l'enfant avec ses os, termina Ned, 

\- Attendez, si je comprends ça veut dire que Jon est, commença Daenerys. 

\- Oui, c'est cela, Jon tu es le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et de ma soeur Lyanna des maisons Starks et Targaryen, ton nom, ton vrai nom est Jaehaerys Targaryen, dit Ned

\- Attendez, cela veut que Jon est mon neveu et que vous père êtes par le mariage mon bon frère? 

\- C'est exactement cela oui, termina Ned. 

\- Mais attendez, si Jon est le fils du prince dragon, cela signifie que Jon non Jaehaerys est l'héritier du sanglant trône de fer? 

\- En effet, vous avez compris, c'est pourquoi c'est dangereux, si le roi l'apprenait il viendrait et mettrait nos têtes sur un pic. 

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup Jon, pour l'instant ne pense pas au trône de fer, et sâche que ton père et ta mère t'aimaient plus que tout, je te parlerai si en temps voulu. N'oublie pas que maintenant, tu es autant un dragon qu'un loup. 

\- D'accord, père heu oncle, puis-je? Demanda-t-il en désignant la sortie.

\- Bien-sûr vas-y, prend tous ton temps mais une fois que tu es prêt à en parler, vient à mon bureau et je te dirai tous ce que tu veux savoir. 

Il parti des cryptes, et se dirigea vers ses nouvelles chambres suivit de Robb.

Je me retourna et je vis Dany avec quelques larmes survenues à cause de l'émotion, elle s'avança vers Ned, et fonda dans ses bras. 

\- Je ne suis pas la seule, je ne suis le seul dragon au monde, dit-elle avec émotion. 

\- Oui Dany, c'est le cas dis-je après un moment de silence

\- Mais père, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi vous dites-nous cela maintenant ? Nous aurions très bien pu vivre sans. 

\- Je l'ait dit car Jon mérite de savoir et toi aussi, de plus j'espère qu'il acceptera de prendre le trône, car Robert est un roi pitoyable pour être honnête, si je n'avais pas combattu la montagne à l'époque, tu aurais été violemment tué malgré le fait que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. De plus d'après ce que j'ai appris, son fils Joffrey est un vrai monstre, marchant dans l'ombre de ton père. 

\- Et si Jon n'en veut pas ? 

\- Alors ce sera à toi de le faire Dany. Nous cacherons sa vraie identité et lorsque tu seras reine elle sera révélée et il abandonnera sa revendication, et tu seras reine. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là, maintenant retourne dans tes chambres, j'y ait fait préparé un bain comme celle de Jon, lave-toi, repose-toi et ensuite nous irons souper, d'accord ? Dit Ned en souriant. 

\- Oui père merci, dit Dany toute excitée. 

Elle sortit au pas de cours, me laissant avec Ned.

\- Eh bien ça y est Jon, on dirait que le jeu est définitivement commencé cette fois. 

\- Oui cette fois le jeu est lancé, et nous devons gagner, car dans le jeu des trônes on gagne ou on meurt. 

**POV Cersei "Port-Real"**

Je me dirigeais dans les longs et lumineux couloirs si somptueux Donjon Rouge, tout était magnifique, vraiment même le Roc n'était pas aussi beau. J'allais vers un salon où je devais rompre le jeune avec mon précieux petit Joffrey, mon prince d'or, je lui ait toujours tout offert, alors que j'arrivai à la salle je ne vis personne, j'envoya alors ma servante aux appartements de Joffrey pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. 

\- Le prince se fait soigner par le mestre votre grâce, dit-elle après avoir fermé la porte. 

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je inquiète. 

\- Eh bien, le prince s'est amusée à ouvrir le ventre d'une chatte enceinte et a montré ce qu'il avait fait au roi, qui n'a pas apprécié et l'a battus très sévèrement. 

\- Il a ouvert le ventre d'un pauvre chat mais pourquoi ? 

\- Je ne sais pas ta Grâce, voulez-vous allez voir le prince ? 

\- Non je vais aller voir le roi, il va m'entendre, comment ose-t-il frapper mon fils ! 

\- Bien ta Grâce, sa Grâce est dans son bureau. 

Je me hâta vers le bureau de mon cher époux, cet imbécile ivre, alors qu'il semblait être en réunion, j'arriva et enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied sec, je vis qu'il était avec mon père le seigneur Tywin Lannister de Castral Rock, gouverneur de l'Ouest et main du roi. 

\- Quel est la signification de cela Cersei, dit Tywin clairement de mauvaise humeur. 

\- Demandez plutôt à mon époux, il a osé battre mon fils, mon prince d'or ! 

\- J'ai entendu, et d'après ce que je sais ton idiot de fils ne l'as pas démérité, il faut véritablement être tordus pour découper le ventre d'une chatte enceinte et de le présenter fièrement à son père comme un trophée. D'ailleurs c'est très bien que tu sois là, nous en discutions avec le roi, ton fils a treize ans, il est pourri gâté, n'a aucune patience, ne sait manier ni l'épée, ni l'arc ni la lance, à son âge, la plupart des garçons ont l'âge d'aller à la guerre. De plus il n'est pas intelligent, il est seulement vicieux et cruel, il marche clairement pour suivre le chemin du roi fou, alors élève le apprends lui à devenir un vrai prince aimé du peuple, et bon guerrier sage et intelligent sinon il perdra son statut de prince et Tommen deviendra l'héritier. A partir de maintenant, tous deux s'entraîneront à l'épée, iront chez le mestre et suivront toutes leurs leçons. Est-ce clair ? 

\- Comment osez-vous Joffrey est mon premier né, le monde lui revient de droit ! 

\- Le dernier roi à avoir pensé cela est mort et a provoqué la quasi extinction de sa famille, mis-à-part une jeune fille, veux-tu qu'il se passe la même chose ? 

\- Cette jeune fille est insignifiante, elle n'a rien, elle... 

\- Elle a simplement la protection des gardiens du Nord, du Val et des Riverlands, ces trois royaumes ont réussit à renverser une dynastie forte de presque trois-cent ans. 

\- Ned Stark est un des seuls hommes honorables du royaume, si la fille se rebellait il la tuerait sous ordre du roi. 

\- Si c'était Theon Greyjoy oui cela serait le cas, mais Ned Stark et Jon Arryn ont élevé Daenerys Targaryen, si elle se rebelle alors ce serait eux qui ont fait germé les graines de la rébellion, elle aurait trois royaumes directement, la Portée se rangerait du côté des vainqueurs, Dornes pourrait suivre pour se venger de nous pour avoir tué Elia, Aegon et Rhaenys, il ne resterait que les terres Lannister, certaines terres de la couronne car beaucoup serait susceptible de suivre la fille car il y a encore beaucoup de loyalistes Targaryen, on efface pas trois siècles de règne en vingt ans. De plus Stannis Baratheon est entouré de famille valyrienne qui se tourneront immédiatement vers Daenerys Targaryen. 

\- En sommes Cersei, nous sommes baisés, on ne peut rien tenter car si on échoue Ned Stark suivra la fille et provoquera une guerre et nous perdrons tous. Termina Robert. 

\- Alors muselons Ned Stark, il a une fille Sansa de 11 ans n'est-ce pas ? Attendons quelques années et allons à Winterfell, sa fille reine et en même temps otage de la couronne, Stark ne se rebellera pas. 

\- Cela pourrait marcher, mais il faudrait être discret, et préparer cela dans le plus grand secret, si Ned Stark prépare quelques chose, il faudra frapper rapidement et puissant, avant que le Val et les Riverlands puissent réagir. 

Cersei sortit tout de même mécontente, comment osaient-ils essayer de poser des limites à son fils, son prince d'or à qui le monde revenait de droit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey comment allez-vous ? Je sais ça fait un petit moment. J'essayerait de sortir le prochain chapitres  
> plus rapidement. 
> 
> La prochaine fois :  
> POV Ned Stark  
> POV Jon Arryn  
> POV Jon Snow/Jaehaerys Targaryen  
> POV Varys  
> POV Hoster Tully 
> 
> Le châtiment de Catelyn est annoncé, et un et une reine se déplace au Val.


	3. Le châtiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark POV  
> Hoster Tully POV  
> Jon Arryn POV  
> Jon Snow/ Jaehaerys Targaryen POV  
> Catelyn Tully POV

**POV Jaehaerys Targaryen:**

Je courais, je me perdais, c'était trop, le poids de la nouvelle, toute ma vie était un mensonge, jusqu'à mon propre nom, et Dany oh dieux! J'aime ma tante, mais mon père non mon oncle ne m'a pas élevé comme ça, il faudra que je lui demande, je relève la tête et je vis que j'étais arrivé dans le bois des dieux, c'était l 'endroit en dehors du lit de Dany, où je me sentais le mieux, et où j'avais un sentiment d'appartenance à cet endroit. 

\- Jon? Où es-tu? Hurlait Robb la peur au ventre. 

\- Ici, dit répondis-je tranquillement. 

\- Jon je veux te dire, que même après avoir appris et accepté la vérité sur toi, tu seras toujours mon frère, nous sommes cousins par le sang mais frère par le coeur. 

\- Merci, Robb, tu ne peux savoir à quel point cela compte pour moi. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas frère, répond le jeune homme. Tu vas épouser ta merveilleuse tante Jon. Dit-il malicieusement. 

\- Je ne sais pas, ce ne sont pas des valeurs de la famille, ce n'est pas honorable ....

\- Oh putain Jon la ferme, putain de devoir, putain d'honneur! Si on me donnait le choix entre mon honneur et épouser ma belle tante comme toi, je la prends et je baise le putain de devoir. Dit Robb, avec une fureur passionnée. 

\- Très bien Robb, comment persuader le père et Lord Arryn? 

\- Jon, ils te le proposeront, même si tu refuses le trône, ils se rebelleront pour que Dany soit reine et elle aura besoin d'un roi, qui de mieux que le fils du dernier dragon. Merde Jon, si ton vrai père avait vécu vous auriez fiancé dès la naissance! Dit Robb sidéré. 

\- D'accord, d'accord, dis-je en me redressant. 

\- Maintenant vient, je vais te prêter des vêtements adaptés pour ce soir, il y a un grand dîner, il faut que tu sois présentable devant ta promesse, dit Robb en riant. 

\- Oh putain ne commence pas avec ça, répondis en effleurant l'épaule mon imbécile et hilare de frère. 

Après cela, je me tourne vers la sortie du bois et suivit Robb dans la direction de ses appartements pour se nettoyer et s'habiller convenablement. Alors que nous parcourions les longs et sombres couloirs de Winterfell, en direction des couloirs recelant l'ensemble des chambres Starks, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Lady Catelyn, qui dès qu'elle m'aperçut prit un air de mépris avant de faire un grand sourire à Robb, 

\- Mère grommela Robb en guise de salutation. 

\- Robb, je ... tu ne comprend pas l'enjeux ... Essaya-t-elle de dire. 

\- Je comprends très bien que vous avez affamé et battus mon frère et ma soeur durant des années et que j'ai été trop aveugle et trop orgueilleux pour le voir, en fait non je l'ait vu, je l'ait toujours su, quelque part au fond de moi, mais je le refusais, en moi dit que ma gentille mère ne pourrait jamais le faire, puis j'ai vu la joue rouge de Dany et puis je t'ai attendu cracher toutes les insultes et tes propos malveillants et malfaisants, restez loin de moi, je vous respecte encore parce que vous êtes ma mère mais c'est la seule chose que vous pouvez avoir de ma part, je ne veux plus vous voir pour l'instant, dit Robb avec force et envie avant de poursuivre son chemin. 

Je le poursuivit, en effet depuis son départ il avait accéléré son rythme comme si il devait répandre sa rage autre part. Une fois que je le rejoignis, je vis qu'il était bien plus en colère que je ne le pensais. 

\- Robb, qu'y-at-il? M'enquiers-je? 

\- Jon je veux tu que tu me dises tous ce que ma mère t'a fait, je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal, dieux elle a même frappé Dany alors qu'elle est une haute née et une princesse alors que ferait-elle contre celui qu'elle déteste le plus. Dit Robb pensif. 

\- Robb, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, crois-moi tu ne veux pas le savoir. Dis-je prudemment. 

\- Oh putain Jon, dis-moi tout maintenant, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit? Je suis ton frère, on ne devrait pas avoir de tels secrets entre nous. 

\- Robb, je ne te l'ait jamais dit pour préserver ton enfance et ta vie, je sais ce que ça fait de grandir sans mère, je ne pouvais faire cela à aucun autre, c'est pareille pour Dany, c'est pour cela que nous ne publions jamais dit. Dis-je après un moment de silence. 

\- Oh frère, vous êtes bien trop gentil et honorable, mais tu n'as pas réellement pensé, étant donné que à l'époque, toi, moi et Dany étaient les seuls enfants du même âge, je n'avais que vous pour moi faire des amis, et quels groupes nous étions, donc je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux paroles malsaines de ma mère contre vous, mais Sansa l'a fait, coup de chance pour vous, Arya vous adore plus que tout, et Bran est bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choix, et le prochain bébé sera à peine né, que ma mère sera exiler à Riverrun. Dit Robb, d'un air très sérieux. 

Je vis Robb se diriger vers sa chambre sans moi laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je le suivit et il désigne une tenue luxueuse une fois prise, il m'accompagna vers une autre porte.

\- Voici ta nouvelle chambre Jon, c'est là où tu vivras nous parlerons demain et avec Dany vous me direz tous, maintenant que je connais une partie autant connaître l'entièreté, mais maintenant reposes-toi, normalement un bain t'attends alors laves-toi, et habilles-toi nous nous retrouvons au dîné. 

\- Merci frère, à plus tard, dis-je avant de partir. 

**Ned POV**

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je viens apprendre et devoir, j'étais retourné malgré tout dans mon bureau, je ne pouvais plus rester dans les appartements de ma femme, cette femme que je pensais avoir appris à connaître et à aimer était étrangère, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'aimer, ni à la regarder. J'ai donc pris la décision d'appeler Hoster Tully afin d'en discuter avec lui, même si ma décision était déjà prise, Cat partirait après la naissance du bébé, je trouverai une femme capable de tenir un château, peut-être une des filles Manderly, nous verrons. Autrement l'heure du dîné approchait bientôt, alors que j'allais retourner à mes chambres pour me préparer, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, 

\- Entrez, dis-je en me levant, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla Ser Brynden Tully dit le Blackfish. 

\- Lord Stark, dit-il humblement en entrant, 

\- Ser Brynden, veuillez vous asseoir. De l'hydromel ou de la bière nordiste? 

\- Un peu d'hydromel mi Lord, 

\- Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour vous, Ser? 

Je vis le Blackfish réfléchir à comment parler et s'exprimer, et cela confirma mes soupçons sur qui il voulait parler, 

\- C'est à proposer ce Cat n'est-ce pas? 

\- C'est cela mi Lord, j'ai appris que les affaires de ma nièce ont été transférées dans d'autres chambres à part, je suis aller lui parler mais elle m'a parlé de choses aussi incohérentes les unes que les autres, le fait que votre fils bâtard avait tout orchestré cela ainsi que votre pupille Daenerys, puis j'ai vu le regard de votre fils aîné et héritier Robb, un bon garçon mais le regard de braise qu'il a destiné était très violent, si un regard pourrait tuer elle serait probablement morte, alors je vous demande qu'a-t-elle fait pour que son mari et son fils se détournent d'elle? Dit Ser Brynden. 

\- Eh bien, cela risque d'être long alors commençons, 

Je lui ai tout dit, les mauvais traitements, le manque de nourriture, les insultes ainsi que les coups, lorsque j'avais fini, Ser Brynden était effaré de voir ce qu'avait fait sa nièce.

\- Sachez qu'après avoir entendu cela, je ne m'opposerait à aucune de ces décisions, je comprends qu'elle ait pu ne pas aimer le garçon mais de là à l'affamer, à le blesser et autre, il y a un monde , si j'ai un conseil, n'envoyez pas le garçon au mur, c'est un endroit désolé et dépourvu de tout honneur, il peut devenir chevalier dans le sud et s'élever, dit enfin le Blackfish, après quelques instants de silence. 

\- Merci, Ser Brynden, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois me préparer pour ce soir. 

\- Bien-sûr, mi Seigneur, j'ai suffisamment pris de votre temps, dit-il en se levant, 

\- Et en ce qui concerne Cat, j'ai envoyé un corbeau à votre frère à Riverrun lui demandant de monter au Nord. Nous aviserons à son arrivé. 

\- Bien sûr mi Lord, dit-il avant de franchir le pas de la porte et de disparaître dans le couloir. 

Je soupira en moi levant, c'était une conversation qui s'était mieux passé que je ne le pensais, dans quelques jours ce serait avec Hoster Tully, Lord de Riverrun et gouverneur des Riverlands. Mais c'était une conversation pour un autre jour, un autre moment. 

°°°°°°°

Je me déplaçais dans les couloirs de Winterfell, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle, c'était tout de même étrange pour moi d'être seul, sans ma femme comme je l'avais été durant les treize dernières années. Alors que j'arrivais dans la grande salle, où la fête allait bientôt débuter, je vis Jon Arryn en train de parler vivement au musicien de ce soir. 

\- Jon que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi hurlez-vous? M'enquiers-je.

\- Je discute avec les musiciens, car je viens apprendre le programme de la soirée, la plus grande partie est composée de chanson de la rébellion et de la bataille du Trident, j'ai pensé que ce serait un manque de respect cruel envers votre pupille Ned, répond Jon vivement agité. 

\- Je croyais avoir été clair à l'époque en disant que je ne voulais pas de chansons ou de musiques de la rébellion et surtout du Trident! Avez-vous oublié de quel nom est ma pupille? Parce que moi non, c'est ma fille! Hurlais-je avec rage. 

\- Nous sommes désolés mi Lord, nous nous excusons, nous pensions agir sous vos ordres. Dit l'un l'autre. 

\- Je n'ais jamais donné un tel ordre! Qui vous l'ordonné! 

\- Nous ne pouvons le dire mi Seigneur, on nous l'a fait jurer. 

\- Peu importe, je suis votre seigneur liège, personne n'est plus important dans le Nord, que le roi lui-même, alors à moins que ce soit lui, dites-moi! Dis-je avec un ton bas mais orageux. 

\- Très bien mi Lord, c'est Lady Stark, elle nous a dit que vous lui aviez dit de nous ordonner de jouer cela, nous étions septiques mi Lord, mais Lady Stark nous a menacé de nous expulser du château, si jamais cela arriverait personne ne voudrait plus jamais de nous en sachant que nous avions été bannis par l'honorable Lord Stark. 

Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler de fureur, j'étais déjà énervé à cause de tout ce que j'avais appris dans la journée, mon mariage avec Catelyn était déjà dans de mauvais draps mais là il était définitivement mort et enterré. Alors que je quittais les musiciens et laissait Jon allait chercher sa propre famille, je me baladais dans la salle sans mais précis, perdu dans mes pensées, j'étais tellement profondément ancrées en elles que je ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de ma propre famille, 

\- Père vous allez bien? Demanda Robb, un peu inquiet.

\- Robb, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dis-je en moi retournant avant de leur sourire, mais en remarquant de Jon et de Dany. 

\- Robb où sont ton frère et ta soeur? Demandai-je. 

\- Mais père nous sommes tous là de qui parles-tu, dit Sansa, d'un ton trop tranquille. 

Alors que je soupirais doucement, j'aperçus à l'arrière, Catelyn faire un petit sourire méchant qui ne dura que quelques instants et que seul Robb et moi avons eu le temps de remarquer, en entendant Sansa faire comme si Jon et Dany n ' pas de la famille. 

\- Il parle de Jon et Dany stupide, ils sont nos autres frères et soeurs, grogna Arya d'un ton tranchant, telle la louve qu'elle était. 

Avant que Sansa n'ait eu le temps de répliquer et de commencer une scène devant tous le monde, Robb intervient, répondant à ma question initiale, je devrais de toute façon parler à Sansa plus tard, il était temps de lui dire la vérité sur le Sud et de la sortir de l'ombre de Catelyn. 

\- Pour vous répondre père, au moment où nous sommes partis pour venir ici, Dany n'étais pas encore prête, et Jon l'attend pour l'accompagner jusqu'ici. 

\- Très bien, merci Robb, faites en sortes de laisser deux chaises à vous Robb, ils seront assis à vos côtés, dis-je assez brusquement. 

\- Bien père, dis Robb avant de s'excuser et de partir discuter avec Lord Manderly et son fils aîné Wyman. 

Je pris avec satisfaction le hoquet de surprise de Catelyn quand elle comprend que Jon et Dany allait occuper les places à côté de l'héritier de Winterfell, soit des places attribuées aux personnes chers à Robb. 

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Jon et Dany bras liés avec un doux sourire, Jon était habillé d'une tenue de Robb donc forcement bien mieux que d'habitude, tandis que Daenerys portait une longue robe argentée avec des nuances de blancs et ou qui reflétaient à la perfection avec ses longs cheveux qui contrairement à d'habitude, elle était belle songeais-je, elle deviendrait dans quelques années la plus belle femme du monde. Alors que depuis tout à l'heure, beaucoup de fils de seigneur regardait Sansa à la grande joie et au grand plaisir de Catelyn, maintenant, tous les regards de la salle étaient rivés vers Dany, qui surpassait clairement Sansa ce soit, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de match entre les deux. 

Je vis Robb se lever avec un grand sourire, et montrer à Jon et Dany leur place respective à côté de la sienne. Ils dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué et contournèrent la grande table déjà garnie de plats et de couver, avant de s'installer. 

\- Dany tu es resplendissante, dit Robb admiratif, 

\- Merci Robb, c'est gentil mais tu en fait trop, dit Daenerys en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes toute mignonne comme cela, dit Jon Arryn. 

\- Merci, mi Seigneur, dit doucement Daenerys. 

Alors que nous continuâmes tous à bavarder, le dîner fut servit, il était typiquement nordiste, une soupe suivit de viande et de quelques légumes, très simple mais très efficace. 

\- Parfois le Nord me manque Ned, si simple et loin de toutes ces longues célébrations du sud. dit Jon Arryn pensif. 

\- Nous sommes connus pour cela, les sauvages rustres du Nord. Dit Ned ne riant. 

°°°°°°

Alors que le dessert composé de tartes aux citrons et quelques autres friandises, Catelyn approcha son verre contre un autre en faisant taire tous le monde et en se levant, 

\- Mes Lord et Lady, je vous remercie d'être lieu ce soir, et je propose de terminer la soirée en beauté d'écouter quelques chansons les plus connues de Westeros! 

Cat se rassit et les acclamations cessèrent, alors que la première chanson commença, il aimerait des pluies de Castamère, la chanson des lions d'or de Castral Rock, si seulement les Lannister présentent pas autant de chants d'innocents sur les mains. Puis une autre mélodie commença, c'était étrange je ne la reconnaissais pas. 

\- Ned, c'est une chanson sur le démon du Trident, moi dit Jon Arryn d'une voix alarmée. 

\- Tu es sûr? Demandai-je et au même moment, j'entends le chant parlant de commentaire Robert avait tué Rhaegar, le prince dragon violeur. 

\- Cela doit cesser maintenant Ned, dit Jon Arryn.

\- Cela suffit, arrêtez cela immédiatement! Rugis-je. 

Je vis les responsables se lever et tenter de garder la sortie.

\- Gardes arrêtez les! Hurlèrent Lord Manderly et Glover. 

\- Jory boucle Winterfell, personne ne sorte compris? Dis-je finalement.

\- Oui, mi Seigneur. 

Je me rend compte que Daenerys est sortie de la salle sans que personne ne s'en rend compte. 

\- Où est Dany? 

\- Probablement partie, qu'elle folie vous a possédé mère, hurla Robb, très énervé. 

\- Robb, nous réglerons cela plus tard, va dans la cours et dans ses environs pour voir si elle y est, Jon va près de la Tour brisée, quand à moi je vais au bois des dieux, exécution! Dis-je avec caractère avant de moi diriger vers le bois des dieux. 

Une fois arrivé, je remarque que l'entrée a été forcée, ce qui n'est pas normal car Dany sait où est la clé et emprunté. Elle était seule et vulnérable avec une autre personne qui avait certainement des intentions néfastes. Avant de rentrer je m'arma d'une simple épée rouillée mais encore en état, et j'entra à l'intérieur du bois sacré. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le Barral, j'entendis des sanglots et des pleurs, plus je l'approchait plus les gémissements s'amplifiaient, finalement je la vis de dos. Mais avant que je puisse l'approcher, deux bras la tirèrent en arrière et elle hurla de peur. 

\- Petite salope de dragons, les Lannister te salue, dit-il avant de tenter de l'égorger mais elle baissa la tête, et mis son point directement sur les parties de l'homme qui desserra légèrement sa prise durant une poignée de seconde, avant même que je me rende compte, j'étais sur lui, avec l'épée enfoncer dans sa gorge, et Dany derrière moi toujours en train de pleurer de peur et tristesse. Je me le releva et me retourna avant de la prendre dans une étreinte et de la serrer fort dans mes bras. 

\- Pardon père, je suis désolé d'être partie toute seule, mais j'avais si mal, gémissait-elle. 

\- Chut Dany, personne ne pouvait deviner que les Lannister enverraient un assassin ici à Winterfell, maintenant, vient retournons à l'intérieur. 

Nous retournâmes dans l'enceinte principale du château, et nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, nous avons été immédiatement accueillis par différents Lord et Lady, ainsi que par le reste de la meute. 

\- Cela suffit chacun regagne sa place, je vais tout expliquer! Dis-je d'une vois forte et tous le monde se rassit. 

Une fois cela fait je me redirigea vers mon siège, Dany était toujours contre moi et je n'avais pas à coeur de la retirer, elle avait eu un choc et la journée avait été longue et difficile. 

\- Pour vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé mes Lord et Lady, alors que j'essayait de retrouver ma fille qui s'était enfuis dans le bois des dieux, je l'ait trouvé dans le même temps qu'un assassin poignard sous sa gorge, en lui disant ceci "les Lannister vous saluent", j'ai heureusement réussi à tuer l'assassin sans gros problèmes. 

Les différentes personnes présentes dans la salle commencent à hurler d'indignation et à demander les têtes des Lannister pour cela,

\- Comment osent-ils envoyer un assassin dans le château du gardien du Nord, pour tuer sa propre pupille alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, si ils veulent la guerre, je leur donnerais. Hurla Lord Jon Umber. 

\- Cela suffit, j'écrirais une lettre d'avertissement au roi, si cela se reproduit, l'hiver viendra pour le sud tout entier! Dis-je avec passion. 

Après que les agitations soient passées, Robb et Jon s'approchèrent de Dany, qui se décrocha finalement de moi, 

\- Dany est-ce tu vas bien? Demanda Robb, 

\- Cela va mieux dit-elle en tentant d'esquisser un sourire mais ne réussissant pas, 

Robb, la serra dans ses bras,

\- Tout va bien, soeur, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité à présent. Lui dit-il doucement. 

\- Merci frère, dit-elle doucement. 

Après cela, je me dirigea vers mes appartements pour passer la nuit, j'étais perdus, j'ai réfléchis la moitié de la nuit à ce que je devais faire, le corbeau pour Riverrun pour Hoster Tully était déjà partis, il arriverait bientôt. A présent je suis sûr d'une choisie avec ce qu'elle a fait hier soir, mon mariage avec Catelyn est mort et enterré, elle a bravé mon autorité, elle repartira à Riverrun et son père décidea de la suite pour elle. 

°°°°°°

Le lendemain, je me leva plus tard que d'habitude, une fois prêt, je me dirigea vers la chambre de Dany et y toqua plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse, je souffla légèrement d'agacement, et j'ouvris doucement la porte, et je fus surpris de ne voir personne, le lit était encore fait de la veille et Daenerys ne devait pas avoir dormis ici, pas que je lui en voudrais après sa journée mouvementé de hier, je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de réflexion pour deviner où elle se révèle, je me dirigea alors vers la nouvelle chambre de Jon, je toqua assez bruyamment. 

\- Jon? Jon? C'est moi. Dis-je en haussant le ton, tous le monde était réveillé de toute façon. 

\- Oui père? Dit une voix ensommeillée. 

\- Pourrais-je entrer? 

Il eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne me réponde. 

\- Maintenant, père, cela ne peut-il pas attendre que je sois habillé afin de rompre le jeune? 

\- Jon j'aimerait parler à toi et à Dany, dis-je résigné. 

J'attendis quelques instants avant que Jon n'ouvre la porte, alors que j'entrais dans la pièce, je vis que Dany était encore enfuis dans les fourrures, j'apercevais à peine ses longs cheveux argentés à travers. 

\- Bonjour Dany, dis-je en riant. 

\- Bonjour, père dit-elle en grommelant. 

\- Dany ce n'est pas digne d'une dame, dit Jon en riant. 

Les fourrures bougèrent et je vis Daenerys se redresser,

\- Je ne suis pas une dame, je suis un dragon! Rugit-elle. 

Je regarde Jon avant que nous éclations tous deux de rire avant que Dany nous accompagne, le son de son rire était merveilleux, comme une douce mélodie qui calmerait quiconque.

\- Bien que j'aimerait m'amuser et rire durant toute la matinée, je suis venus pour t'annoncer Dany que à partir d'aujourd'hui tu auras un garde assermentés à toi et à toi seule. Et ce n'est pas négociable. 

\- Très bien père, assure tranquillement Daenerys. 

Je fus surpris qu'elle accepte aussi facilement, mais je ne m'en plains pas, je retourne à mon bureau afin d'écrire une lettre au roi, il fallait qu'elle soit singlante mais avec un minimum de respect, je sais qu 'il ne faut pas que la guerre débute maintenant. Une fois terminé, je la confia à mestre Luwin qui l'envoya en direction de Port-Real. 

°°°°°°

**PDV Hoster Tully**

°°°°°°

Je venais de rompre mon jeune, comme je faisais dans ma routine habituelle, je me dirigea vers le bureau du mestre pour regarder les différents corbeaux qui étaient arrivés, la plupart étaient similaires, venant de petites maisons aillant besoin de fournitures ou d'entretien. Mais un corbeau avec une certaine bannière attira mon attention, le loup-garou, cela venait de Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell et gouverneur du Nord. Dieux Cat qu'as-tu fait? 

_Lord Hoster Tully de Riverrun,_

_Comment commencer ? Je ne sais pas, comme vous vous doutez il s'est passé quelque chose, Cat a détourné mon autorité et a fait des actes que je ne peux oublier, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de venir jusqu'à Winterfell, afin de régler la question._

_Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell,_

Oh dieux Cat qu'as-tu fais ? Je me leva pour trouver Edmure mon fils et dernier enfant, un imbécile dirait mon frère, peut-être a-t-il raison ou peut-être pas. Alors que je réfléchissais, j'arriva face à sa porte et je toqua. 

\- Entrer, dit Edmure, 

\- Bonjour Edmure, 

\- Père, qu'y-a-t-il ? 

\- J'ai reçu un corbeau du seigneur Stark, il nous convoque à Winterfell, apparemment ta soeur est parvenue à l'exploit d'énerver l'honorable et tranquille Ned Stark. 

\- Alors nous allons à Winterfell ? Se contenta de demander Edmure ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres. 

\- Oui as-tu entendu nous allons au Nord, prépare un convois je veux être parti dans trois jours afin d'y être avant la fin de la prochaine lune. 

\- Oui père, j'y vais. 

°°°°°°

**PDV Catelyn**

°°°°°°

Dieux tout avait mal tourné, la pute s'était enfuis et avait faillit être tué, tout compte fait c'est bien, cela lui apprendra à être au centre de l'attention à la place de ma Sansa. Ned m'en voudra peut-être, mais je finirais par retomber dans ses bonnes grâces comme je l'ait toujours fait, il suffit de simplement faire profil bas pour le moment. Soudainement la porte de mon solaire s'ouvrit, et interrompit ma réflexion.

\- Ned que fais... 

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui a abusé de ce qui te restait comme droit en tant que Lady Stark, afin de convaincre des musiciens de chanter les chansons du Trident et de la rébellion, et tu la fais uniquement pour ennuyer Dany, dit Ned les yeux emplit de rage. 

\- Oui et alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait ? Est-elle vraiment incapable de supporter une chanson ou deux, elle est vraim.... 

\- Silence ! Rugit Ned. C'en es trop, j'ai convoqué ton père, il jugera par lui-même tes actes, mais quoi qu'il en soit notre mariage est terminé, je vais demander à Lord Manderly si l'une de ses filles peut rester et servir comme Lady intérim à ta place, sache que maintenant, mis à part les appartements tu n'as plus aucun droit dans ce château, est-ce clair ? 

\- Ned tu ne peux pas, je t'aime, tous ce que j'ai fait c'est pour notre famille, pour nos enfants, je... 

\- Non, tu la fais par rage, colère et folie, honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui ta possédé Cat. Finit Ned, 

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es possédé par la beauté de cette petite pute, qui pense qu'avec sa beauté elle peut avoir tous ce qu'elle veut, j'espère qu'elle a pleurer et sangloter, car elle ne mérite rien de plus. 

_slappp,_

Je tomba par terre incapable de m'en remettre, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours que mon honorable maris me giflait. 

\- Personne je dis bien personne, n'insulte Dany ! J'ai crus t'aimer, mais ce n'était illusion, je l'ait adoré, mais maintenant c'est terminé ! Comprend-le bien, notre mariage est terminé ! Et tes maudites septa partiront avec toi, vu ce qu'elles disent sur les bâtards et croit que la vie est un compte de fée, je ne les veux en aucun proche de mes filles. 

\- Ned ce sont mes filles, elles doivent apprendre à être de vrais dame, et non des putes du Nord, comme ta soeur. 

_slappp,_

\- N'insulte plus jamais ma soeur Cat, te voilà prévenu, de plus ce sont aussi mes filles et elles sont du Nord, elles seront traités et élevés comme telle ! J'en ait finit avec cela, ne t'approche plus jamais de Jon ou de Dany, et ne tente surtout pas de monter les enfants les uns contre les autres, sinon je dirais la vérité à Arya et Sansa, de plus je vais aller tous dire à Sansa sur la vérité et la merde qu'est le Sud ! Termina Ned en sortant et claquant la porte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, 
> 
> Prochainement :  
> Ned POV  
> Hoster Tully POV  
> Cersei POV 
> 
> Un père apprend ce qu'a fait sa fille et le départ pour le Val est amorcé.


	4. Le grand départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Tully arrivent à Winterfell, la capitale a vent de la tentative d'assassinat, et dans l'ombre une araignée complote.

**POV Cersei**

Je ne pensais à rien, sinon de l'inquiétude, je n'ait encore reçut aucune nouvelle de l'assassin que j'ai envoyé à Winterfell, j'ai peur qu'il ait échoué et si c'est le cas, Stark le découvrir et sera susceptible de déclencher une guerre pour l'honneur, pour le moment, mon père et le roi étaient enfermés dans une réunion du conseil interminable, j'étais dans les pièces suivantes la salle du petit conseil, proche de la salle du trône, 

\- Votre Grâce, le roi demande votre présence au conseil, dit Ser Meryn en entrant dans la salle, 

\- Très bien, je viens, répondis-je en me levant, et me dirigeant vers le conseil. 

J'entra dans la pièce et vit que c'était une cacophonie chacun criaient et débattaient sauvagement pour garder sa position, 

\- Silence ! Rugit mon père. Ah Cersei, vous voilà. 

\- Vous et le roi avez demandé ma présence, dis-je calmement. 

\- En effet, parfois je me demande si je n'ait rien appris à toi et à ton frère, l'un a stupidement accepté l'offre de devenir garde royal et toi, tu agis stupidement, dis-moi quelle folie ta possédé en envoyé un assassin chez les Stark? Rugit-il. 

\- Père, je voulais nous protéger ... 

\- Eh bien, vous l'avez mal fait, car Ned Stark a trouvé votre assassin avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et cet imbécile d'assassin a dit mot pour mot "les Lannister vous salue" devant les Stark . 

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit? M'enquiers-je. 

\- Grand mestre lisez encore une fois, ordonna le roi. 

\- Hum hum,.... 

_"Au roi Robert de la maison Barathron, le premier de son nom, le roi des Andals, de Rhonyars et des Premiers Hommes, seigneur des sept couronnes et protecteur du royaume._

_Votre Grâce, vous et moi étiez amis à l'époque, je me demande ce qui a pu changer tout cela, car envoyer un assassin dans l'enceinte de mon propre château est un crime passible de guerre, devant mes propres bannières ainsi que le Lord Jon Arryn du Val, de plus un assassin disant des paroles provocantes, je reprends les mots qu'il a dit avant d'essayer de tuer ma pupille, "les Lannister vous saluent", alors souvenez-vous de ceci, Le Nord se souvient, mais je ne déclarerai pas la guerre, pas cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, je ne pourrais garantir de calmer mes bannerets et de ne pas empêcher de se rebeller._

_Le Nord se souvient,_

_Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell, gouverneur du Nord, "_

\- Quelque a choisi à dire, Cersei? Tu as failli provoqué la guerre, au prochain faux pas, Ned Stark se lèvera et proclamera Daenerys Targaryen comme la reine légitime des sept couronnes et se rebellera. 

\- Je voulais la tuer pour nous protéger, père. Dis-je en défense. 

\- Alors tu es stupide, à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose, tu donnes à la fille Targaryen de plus en plus de pouvoir, à la prochaine brouille je parie tous ce que vous voulez que Ned Stark se rebellera, répliqua furieusement mon père. 

\- Il ne le ferait pas, Robert est son meilleur amis, dit tranquillement Renly. 

\- Il l'était, mais depuis le meurtre d'Elia Martel et de ses enfants cela a changé, de plus il héberge la fille Targaryen depuis treize ans, je suis certain que si nous lui demandions de la tuer sans qu'elle n ' ait rien fait mais sur ordre du roi, il se rebellera et il la couronnera, il y a encore beaucoup de partisans Targaryen dans le royaume, et si Stark de rebelle, ils le sout vont et cela signifie que Riverrun suivra tout comme le Val, Dornes est susceptible de le faire par vengeance et la Portée rejoindra le camps du vainqueur comme elle a toujours fait, je ne serais pas surpris si Ned Stark organisait des fiançailles entre son fils aîné et Margaery Tyrel, ce qui serait très intelligent car il essayait un approvisionnement pour l'hiver. Dit Lord Petyr Baelish. 

\- Le meilleur moyen serait de marier Joffrey à Sansa Stark mais on ne peut pas sécuriser les Stark et les Tyrel, car mis à part Joffrey, nous n'avons pas de meilleur match à offrir, que d'être Lady de Winterfell et la femme du futur gouverneur du Nord. Dit Stannis. 

\- Oui ce serait une bonne idée, mais cela reste compliqué, dit Renly. 

Je vis alors un petit enfant se présenter à la porte et Lord Varys se leva et se dirigea vers lui, et lui remis une pièce en échange d'un parchemin. Il se rassit et le lit, avant de prendre la parole. 

\- Mon seigneur-main j'ai des nouvelles intéressantes, Catelyn Stark et Ned Stark sont en conflit et sont sur le point de mettre un terme à leur mariage, dit-il finalement. 

\- Si c'est le cas alors Hoster Tully ne suivra plus jamais Stark. Dit Pycelle d'un air calculateur. 

\- Il le fera encore, tant que son petit fils Robb sera le futur Lord de Winterfell il le fera, dit Littlefinger. 

\- En effet, mon cher amis, vous avez parfaitement compris, ce qui ne m'étonne pas je dois dire, répond Varys avant de poursuivre. Ce qui est intéressant ce que nous pourrons peut-être approcher Catelyn Stark et obtenir des informations sur les futurs projets de son ancien maris, ainsi que ses relations avec Daenerys Targaryen, dit-il. 

\- Bien nous en avons terminé, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire, la réunion est levé, termina Tywin. 

\- Cersei reste, dit le roi, 

Une fois que tous le monde fut partis, mon père me regarda durant un moment avec un regard de mort, je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner le grand Tywin Lannister faisait peur à tous y compris ses propres enfants. Finalement il prit enfin la parole. 

\- Cersei à partir de maintenant tu seras suivit jour et nuit, de plus Joffrey sera envoyer avec Stannis à Dragonstone afin d'y devenir un homme. Tu viens de me prouver que tu n'es pas digne de confiance, tous ce que tu feras sera vérifié. Dit-il avant de se lever et de partir. 

Si il croit que je vais le laisser moi prendre mon fils d'or mon prince qui a le droit à tout alors il rêve, songeais-je. 

°°°°°°

**PDV Varys**

°°°°°°

Cela fait treize et que j'ai appris la vérité, depuis je suis parvenu à trouver la preuve que le loup-dragon est un vrai fils donc l'héritier légitime, je sais aussi qu'il est très proche de sa futur reine et c 'est très bien comme cela, je ne voudrais surtout pas que la fille de Rhaella soit elle-aussi victime d'un mariage sans amour mais d'après ce que je sais ce ne sera pas le cas. J'entends également beaucoup que Moat-Callin est en cours de restauration afin de fermer le Nord, si besoin ait, également le Nord, le Val et les Riverland se sont rapprochés et forment une puissante alliance, plus soudé encore que durant la rébellion, les maisons bannières de Dragonstone sont également prête à se lever au moment opportun, pour régler cela, je dois trouver un prétexte pour aller dans le Nord. 

Je m'aventurais vers les appartements royaux où le roi était certainement en train de s'amuser à sa manière, qu'elle imbécile, s'il savait ce qui se préparait. Mais il était toujours le roi pour l'instant, je regarda chacun des gardes royaux puis je frappa à la porte, 

\- Qui vient me déranger! Beugla Robert. 

\- C'est moi Varys, votre Grâce, 

\- Araignée? Entre donc, finit-il par dire. 

J'ouvris la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur,

\- Votre Grâce, dis-je en baissant la tête, 

\- Allez relève la tête et dit ce qui t'amène. Dit le gros roi. 

\- Je demande la permission d'aller au Nord afin d'améliorer mon réseau de petits oiseaux qui est vraiment peu développé, cela nous aide à obtenir des informations sur ce que compte faire Ned Stark. 

\- Soit allez-y, mais Ned est trop honorable il ne se rebellera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas un motif convenable. 

\- Comme vous dites votre Grâce, _quel idiot s'il savait ...._

\- Combien de temps serez-vous absent et qui vous remplacera? S'enquiert Robert. 

\- Certainement plusieurs lunes, quand à mon remplaçant, Lord Baelish semble le mieux placé avec son réseau bien développé. 

\- Très bien, quand partez-vous? 

\- Demain à l'aube, votre Grâce, 

\- Bien, si tu vois Ned, salue-le pour moi. 

\- Je le ferai, votre Grâce, terminai-je avant de sortir et de regagner mes chambres. 

Quel gros imbécile ivre, j'espère que Ned Stark sait ce qu'il fait, alors que je marchais dans les longs couloirs du Donjon, je vis alors Joffrey en train de frapper un enfant, qu'elle petite merde, heureusement pour le bien de tous il ne sera jamais roi, pensais-je en poursuivant mon chemin. 

°°°°°°

**PDV Hoster Tully**

°°°°°°

Winterfell était en vue, enfin, après une demie lune à voyager, je voyais les portes ouvertes, avec les Lord Stark et Aryn au premier rang suivit de leur famille, j'aperçu aussi Brynden mon frère, aussi têtu que moi. Une fois arrivé dans la cours et être descendu de cheval et face à face avec les différents seigneurs, les formalités commencer. 

\- Lord Hoster Tully, soyez le bienvenue à Winterfell, dit humblement Lord Stark. 

\- Seigneur Stark, seigneur Arryn, dis-je en retour avant de m'avancer et de regarder mes petits-enfants. 

\- Seigneur père, vous m'avez manqué, veuillez rencontrer votre petit-fils, Robyn Arryn, dit Lysa ma fille cadette. 

\- Bonjour petit seigneur, dis-je avec humour,

\- Bonjour, grand ... grand-père, bégaya-t-il. 

\- Excusez-le, il a des difficultés à s'exprimer mais il est déjà très intéressé par la lecture. Dit Lysa un peu mécontente. 

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'as manqué ma fille, dis-je en l'embrassant. 

Je me tourna ensuite vers Catelyn, la raison de ma visite. 

\- Seigneur père, veuillez votre rencontrez vos petits enfants, Robb, Sansa, Arya et Bran, dit-elle calmement. 

\- Robb, un futur seigneur aussi fort et sage que son père? Demandai-je intéressé. 

\- J'espère plutôt l'honneur, mi Seigneur, il a accordé-il humblement. 

\- Sansa, une vraie future dame, dis-je gagnant un sourire. 

\- Arya, j'imagine, plutôt une petite louve n'est-ce pas? Dis-je en riant. 

\- J'espère, grand-père, dit-elle amusée. 

\- Bran, vous êtes un futur soldat! Dis-je en riant. 

Une fois les présentations et les formalités terminées, on m'amena à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château, où on me conduisit vers mes chambres. Après avoir pu me reposer, je m'installa dans le petit solaire mis à ma disposition avec mes chambres, et j'entendis déjà quelqu'un toquer. 

\- Entrer, dis-je d'une voix ferme. 

\- Mi Lord, je suis envoyé par Lord Stark, il vous demande de le rejoindre dans son solaire pour discuter. 

\- Evidement, visitez le chemin, je vous suis, terminai-je en me levant. 

Je le suivis à travers les couloirs, et j'atteignis le bureau de Lord Stark dont la porte était ouverte, je toque tout de même à la porte afin d'être polis, 

\- Lord Tully, allez-y entrez, 

\- Lord Stark, dis-je en m'installant, maintenant vous pouvez m'expliquer un peu mieux la situation, mais j'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être au mieux pour m'avoir convoqué à Winterfell. 

\- En effet, la situation est compliquée, disons que j'ai découvert pas mal de choses durant cette dernière lune, des choses que Lady Catelyn avait faite derrière mon dos. 

\- Pourriez-vous me les dire? M'enquiers un peu impatient. 

\- Eh bien tout d'abord il s'agit de mon fils naturel, et de ma pupille, pour ce premier, je comprends entièrement qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il représente à ma grande honte mon infidélité, mais cela n ' excuse pas le fait de l'avoir mal nourris, donné des vêtements déchirés et trop petits, ou toute sorte de choses mesquines de ce genre lorsque Jon battait Robb à l'épée ou lors de leur cours. Pour ma pupille, ce sont les insultes et le manque de respect réel à chaque qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui la déplaisait comme par exemple le fait de préférer les anciens dieux aux sept, ensuite est venu une jalousie, car Daenerys va certainement devenir la plus belle femme de tous le royaume et donc elle tenue forcément attention, alors depuis une elle la battait régulièrement. Je pouvais encore accepter cela Lord Tully, mais ensuite elle a menacer leur vie, et a prié pour leur mort. La mort de deux enfants innocents, pensez-vous que Jon a demandé à être créé? Et Daenerys Targaryen at-elle demandé à être le produit du mariage incestueux de ses parents et d'être créé lors d'un viol. 

J'étais perdus, c'était un surplus d'informations, je les analysai une par une ce qui prit un certain temps. 

\- Eh bien c'est beaucoup de choses sur plusieurs années, Lord Stark, je peux comprendre pourquoi elle n'aime pas votre fils naturel, mais de là à le traiter aussi mal, il y a un océan, tous les Lord ont des bâtards le fait que vous n'en ayez qu'un est incroyable, mon fils Edmure qui est bien plus jeune en a déjà beaucoup plus. Et pour votre pupille, c'est une haute née, une ancienne princesse royale, elle est tout de même importante. Maintenant que comptez-vous faire Lord Stark? 

\- Je compte la renvoyer à Riverrun, où en tant que Lord vous aurez tout pouvoir sur elle. 

\- Je peux le comprendre, si le mariage venait à être annulé, et que vous remariez et que d'autres enfants arrivent, que se passera-t-il? 

\- Robb reste mon héritier quoi qu'il arrive, ensuite Bran, Sansa et Arya, et le futur bébé, vos petits enfants restent les premiers en ligne pour le poste de Lord de Winterfell. 

\- Très bien, cela me va, je vais réfléchir au sort de Catelyn, de tout façon nous attendrons qu’elle ait accouché pour cela. 

\- En effet nous attendrons, termina-t-il. 

\- Merci pour votre sincérité Lord Stark, si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai deux mots à dire à ma fille, terminai-je en me levant. 

\- Allez-y Lord Tully, termina Lord Stark. 

Je sortit du bureau, et je demande à un garde de moi conduire au solaire de ma fille, ce qu'il fit, une fois arrivé devant son bureau je pris une inspiration et puis je toquai à la porte. J'entendis une respiration soudainement augmentée avant d'entendre un "entrer". 

\- Cat, ma fille, nous devons parler, immédiatement. 

\- Oui père, dit-elle en fermant la porte. 

Je m'assis face à elle et la scrutation à la recherche de remords, mais il n'y avait aucun vraisemblablement.

\- Cat, ton maris m'a parler de tes actions et de ton comportement. 

\- Tu veux dire quand j'ai appris à ce bâtard ça vrai place, et à cette pute ce qu'elle était! Cria-t-elle. 

\- Silencieux, tes actions font honte à notre maison, ne nous déshonore pas davantage! Dis-je en haussant le ton. 

\- Père, ce bâtard il va tout prendre à Robb, et cette pute utilise tous ce qui revient à Sansa, elle peut devenir reine et ... 

\- Avec tes actions à le traiter comme de la merde, c'est ce que tu aurais pu provoquer, tous les seigneurs ont des bâtards, dieux ton petit frère est deux fois plus jeune que Lord Stark et a bien plus de bâtard. De plus tu crois que l'enfant a demandé à naître? Qui es-tu pour être aussi odieuse devant un enfant sans mère, et le tenir pour responsable des actions des parents, tu devrais blâmer ton maris plutôt. Quand à la fille, te rappelles-tu qui était ses parents? Le roi et la reine de Westeros et c'est cela depuis des générations, il y a du sang royal en elle que tu le veuilles ou non, de plus les femmes Targaryen ont toujours été connues pour leur beauté venant d'un autre monde. Dis-je d'un ton révolté. 

Je la regardai et je vis qu'elle était perdue, je savais ce que je devais faire. 

\- Ton seigneur mari ne veut plus de toi dans son château, tu iras à Riverrun, où tu y restera jusqu'à ce que tu accouches, ensuite nous verrons. 

\- A qui reviendra l'enfant? 

\- Ton mari bien-sûr, c'est son enfant, dis-je en me levant. 

Après avoir fermé je l'entendis jeter des choses partout en hurlant, dieux qu'ais-je raté lors de ton éducation Cat.

°°°°°°°

Je marchais dans les couloirs sombres de Winterfell, j'étais un peu perdus dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas mon frère le Blackfish s'approcher. 

\- Frère, dit-il en s'approchant. 

\- Cela fait longtemps Brynden, dis-je en tentant de calmer ma colère tout comme lui. 

\- J'imagine que tu as appris ce que Cat a fait? 

\- J'ai fait. 

\- Je suis désolé,

\- Pourquoi l'es-tu? 

\- Tu sais quand tu n'étais pas là j'ai parlé à Lord Stark, et j'en suis certain avec ta convocation, quoi que tu fasses, il ne voudra plus jamais d'elle dans son château, elle a laissé cette maudite foi des sept envahir et contrôler son jugement ainsi que l'ensemble de ses actions. 

\- Elle reviendra avec moi à Riverrun, une fois qu'elle aura accouché elle ira se repentir auprès de sa maudite foi, à la capitale. 

\- C'est stupide de l'envoyer dans la fosse aux lions,

\- Et pourquoi? 

\- Je sens que quelque chose se prépare, tu te souviens comment était le roi dans la salle du trône alors qu'il ordonnait la mise à mort de la princesse Daenerys. 

\- Oui, ce jour abominable restera ancré en moi jusqu'à ma mort. 

\- Eh bien je pense que Lord Arryn et Lord prépare quelque chose en secret, 

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? 

\- Allons dans ton solaire, on ne sait jamais avec le réseau de cette maudite araignée. 

Je regagna mon solaire accompagné de mon frère, si on me capture dit le matin même, je ne l'aurais jamais crus. 

\- Maintenant dit moi tous ce que tu sais ou l'échéance. 

\- Eh bien, la princesse est différemment élevée que Sansa et Arya, elle a bien plus de leçon avec le mestre, lorsque j'ai interrogé Lord Stark, il a simplement répondu qu'il pensait qu'elle devait connaître l'histoire de sa famille et du royaume, mais elle n'étudie pas que l'histoire mais également la politique et d'autres langues comme le valyrien, je pense que Lord Stark la prépare à régner, elle ne sera jamais en sécurité sans la couronne, de plus c'est son droit, elle est l'héritière de la plus grande dynastie du monde. 

°°°°°°

**Point de vue Jon Arryn**

°°°°°°

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis notre arrivé, et Lord Stark allait annoncer à ses enfants que je prenais Jae et Dany comme pupille, je les éduquerai mieux que Robert et Ned, je ferai l'un des rois et reines aussi impitoyable que le Conquérant mais aussi réfléchit que le Conciliateur.

Je venais de rentrer dans la salle où les Stark rompaient leur jeûne en privé, j'étais le dernier à arriver, tous étaient déjà présents, 

\- Merci à tous d'être venus aussi rapidement, je vais maintenant vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ait tous convoqué. Avec Lord Arryn ici présent, nous avons décidé que Dany et Jon seraient favorisés par lui, ils iront vivre dans le Val jusqu'à leur majorité. Annonça Ned. 

\- Non, non je ne veux pas que tu partes! Hurla Arya en se précipitant vers Jon. 

\- Chut petite soeur, calme-toi, dit-il doucement. 

\- Moi plus calme! Comment le pourrais-je? Toi et Dany êtes sur le point de partir, vous vous éloignez de moi pour trois ans! 

\- Arya, chut, roucoula doucement Daenerys, moi et Jon ne sommes plus des enfants, un jour on doit tous quitter sa maison, comme ta mère l'a fait à l'époque en quittant Riverrun, nous ne partons définitivement, nous visiterons quelques fois et nous t'enverrons des corbeaux régulièrement. 

\- Tu le promet? Dit Arya. 

\- Je te le promet petite louve, dit Daenerys en souriant alors qu'Arya la prit dans une forte étreinte. 

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, je propose que nous partions dans quatre jours, histoire de préparer le voyage, nous avons suffisamment de profité de votre hospitalité Ned. 

\- Non pas du tout Jon, mais très bien comme vous voulez, sachez que vous aurez toujours un toit ici à Winterfell. 

Quatre jours plus tard, nous étions devant les portes de Winterfell, nous étions face à la famille de Ned, et nous assistions Jon et Dany. 

\- Robb, où sont-ils? Demanda Sansa,

\- Ils arrivent, Dany finissait d'attacher sa cape de voyage, dit tranquillement Robb. 

\- Ils sont en retard grommela Sansa. Ils sont incapables de tenir un horaire. 

\- Silencieux Sansa, gronda Ned sans même un regard. 

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer que Catelyn la mère de Sansa était déjà représentée chez la fille qui est une copie parfaite avec les mêmes défauts. Je vis alors Ser Rodrick apporter deux chevaux, 

\- Lord Arryn ce sont les chevaux de Lord Snow et Lady Daenerys, dit-il en s'approchant, 

\- Mais ils sont sellés! S'exclama Sansa. 

\- En effet, ça l'ait Lady Sansa, tous deux m'ont demandé l'autorisation de chevaucher et j'ai accepté, je n'y vois guère d'inconvénient. 

\- Mais Daenerys est une femme, sa place n'est-elle pas dans une voiture comme votre femme et votre fils? 

\- Daenerys n'est pas une femme ordinaire Sansa, son nom est spécial et son sang très puissant, elle n'est pas une femme comme les autres, le sang du Conquérant coule dans ses veines. 

Sansa ne dit rien et détourna les yeux lorsque Jon et Dany arrivèrent dans la cours, moi et ma famille étaient les premiers à saluer Ned et le reste de la meute.

\- Au revoir Ned, à très bientôt, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras

\- A bientôt Jon, prend soin de lui dit-il doucement,

\- Bien sûr, dis-je sur le même ton, ils vont se plaire dans le Val. Terminai-je 

\- Lord Stark, je vous remercie de nous avoir accueillis et d'espérer le meilleur pour vous tous. Dit Lady Lysa ma femme, 

\- Tout l'honneur était pour nous ma Lady, dit humblement Ned, 

\- Allez Robyn, dites au revoir à Lord Stark.

\- Au revoir .. Lord St ... Stark, dit-il en bégayant. 

\- Au revoir Lord Robyn, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Ensuite moi et ma famille saluèrent les Stark les uns après les autres, puis ce fut au tour de Jon et Dany, ce dernier s'avança en premier, 

\- Père, dit-il en l'étreignant, je t'aime tu vas me manquer, 

\- Toi aussi fils, prend soin de toi, et prend soin de ta soeur, soyez respectueux envers Lord Arryn et sa famille. 

\- Oui père, dit-il avant de tourner vers Robb. Au revoir Stark, 

\- Au revoir Snow, a très bientôt mon frère dit-il en étreignant Jon. 

\- Arya, au revoir petite soeur, la petite louve le sera fort dans ses bars et eut du mal à le lâcher mais finit par le faire. 

\- Tu me manqueras grand frère, dit-elle doucement. 

\- De même petite soeur, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Bran. Au revoir petit frère j'espère que tu te souviendra de moi, dit-il en le serrant tout de même dans ses bras. 

\- Je le ferai Jon. Dit-il simplement.

\- Sansa, au revoir, prenez soin de vous, dit Jon formellement. 

Daenerys s'avança et salua sa famille, 

\- Au revoir père, dit-elle doucement alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. 

\- Au revoir, ma belle petite fille, prend soin de toi, et de Jon, d'accord ? 

\- Je le ferai père, je t'aime dit-elle. 

\- Au revoir mon frère, je t'aime dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. 

\- Au revoir petite soeur, prend soin de toi et empêche ce maudit Jon de ruminer, toi seule en est capable, dit-il avec un sourire taquin. 

\- Je le ferai, Robb, dit-elle en riant, avant de se tourner vers Bran et Arya. 

\- Au revoir, petite soeur, dit-elle alors que la petite louve lui donnait la même étreinte qu'à Jon. 

\- Au revoir soeur, écrivez si vous trouvez un dragon dit-elle en riant. 

\- Si tu tiens à ce que je ne le fasse que pour cela, alors ce ne sera pas souvent répondit Daenerys en riant. 

\- Non, je veux de tes nouvelles Dany, s'écria Arya. 

\- Je sais je plaisantais, j'écrirai à toi, à Robb et à père, ne t'inquiète pas. 

\- Et moi aurais-je le droit ? S'enquiert Bran. 

\- Oh bien sûr, mais savez-vous lire correctement ? Dit Daenerys d'un ton taquin. 

\- Je sais parfaitement lire ! Dit Bran avec détermination, ce qui provoqua une hilarité générale. 

\- Je le sais et je jure que je le ferais, dit Dany avant de le serre dans ses bras, avant de se reculer, et de saluer Sansa aussi rapidement et proprement que Jon avant de se tourner vers moi. 

Je vis alors que ma femme et mon fils étaient rentrés dans leur voiture, ainsi que les différents gardes de ma maison étaient montés à cheval n'attendant plus que moi et mes nouvelles pupilles avant de partir. 

\- Jon, Daenerys êtes-vous prêt ? 

\- Nous sommes me répondirent-ils dans le même temps. 

\- Alors allons-y, montons et chevauchons vers votre nouvelle maison, dis-je joyeusement avant de monter en selle. 

Je vis qu'ils m'imitèrent, à vrai dire je n'avais aucune peur quand à leur capacité à chevaucher, je l'avais déjà fait avec eux dans la neige d'innombrables fois, je savais qu'ils étaient de très bon cavaliers. Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et nous franchîmes les portes, je les vis se retourner vers leur famille et leur faire un dernier signe d'adieu. 

\- Maintenant, allons vers les montagnes, dis-je finalement. 

\- Nous vous suivons mi Lord, dit Daenerys en souriant. 

\- Rien de tout cela en privé, appelez-moi Jon, je traite toujours mes pupilles comme de la famille, répondis-je finalement avant de me tourner vers l'horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre :  
> POV Ned  
> POV Varys  
> POV Jon Arryn  
> POV Daenerys 
> 
> Une araignée arrive à Winterfell, un complot se dévoile, et les dragons arrivent dans le Val.


End file.
